All's Well That Ends Well
by lil smiles
Summary: A murderer is on a killing spree and an old friend comes back to help the team stop this psychopath from taking another innocent life. Warning: coarse language, descriptions of crime scenes and other mature themes.
1. Normal

**A/N: Hey guys it's me! Long time no see. And to all of the SC members out there, HI! I actually posted this fanfic on SC first, go Sue's Crew! Sorry for that plug but I just couldn't help myself. Anyway I've been on hiatus for a while and decided to come out of it by re-inventing this story that I wrote. I own nothing (although I wish I did). The show belongs to its owners. Please leave a review on the way out. What you liked, what you disliked, what I can do to make the story even better the second time around. Thanks! Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Normal**

It was a normal day in Washington, D.C., depending on what the definition of normal actually is. The crew was swamped with truckloads of paperwork and no one seemed to be in good spirits, even Levi had his head tucked between his front paws. Outside, the sun was shinning brightly down on the children playing in the park which just made the day even worst for everyone at the bullpen.

"Don't you wish we had spring break?" Lucy asked Sue who was mindlessly looking out the window.

"What?" replied Sue distractedly.

"I said don't you wish we had spring break," Lucy repeated, signing the words spring break.

"Definitely," Sue agreed nodding her head.

"I don't want to be the party pooper but we have work to do, ladies," Myles said.

Both women tried to stifle their giggles but burst out into laughter.

"What did I say now?" he asked completely un-amused.

"You said P-O-O-P-E-R," Sue replied.

"Very mature," Myles said, walking back to his desk.

"Wow, and to think this place used to be a riot," a voice said from the doorway.

"Cales!" Tara screamed excitedly giving the visitor a hug.

"Teacup, I've missed you!"

"Hey, what about me?" Bobby complained.

"I've missed you too."

In the midst of the hugs and commotion, Sue cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When that didn't work, Levi gave a loud bark making everyone turn around.

"Uh, Sue, this is Cayleigh Ryder. Cales, this is Sue Thomas," Lucy introduced.

"I've heard so much about you," Cayleigh replied shaking Sue's hand.

She was a very attractive young woman with deep auburn curls of hair framing her face and liquid blue eyes.

"And this must be Levi," said Cayleigh reaching down to pet him. "So you're the one that took my job."

Levi barked in response.

"I guess you can say that," Sue replied. "I just came with the package."

"I'm glad that my replacements are this wonderful," Cayleigh said, laughing at Sue's remark.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tara asked unable to contain her excitement.

"Actually, I'm here on assignment."

"How long are you staying?" asked Myles.

"Leland, are you getting all softie on me?" Cayleigh exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Are there any other reasons why you're here?" Lucy whispered.

"Not what you're thinking Miss Matchmaker, besides I've already…"

"Guys you won't like this but…" Jack stopped in mid-sentence.

"Jack," Cayleigh said cheerily giving him a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," he replied rather nervously.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Garrett walked in.

"Agent Ryder, it's nice to finally meet you face to face," Garrett said shaking her hand.

"You too, sir."

"I'm sure all of you already know, Agent Ryder, but I don't know if she told you that she'll be working with us on our newest case."

"Oh my God," Tara screamed.

Everyone looked at her at her strangely enthusiastic response.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, she'll be in charge of this case and I know all of you will treat her with the utmost respect," Garrett said. "I'm sure you are glad that the paperwork will just have to wait."

Bobby high-fived Dimitrius and Levi barked in agreement.

"So what's the case on?" Jack asked. "Fraud, theft…"

"Shakespeare."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for the reviews! Yeah reviews!**

******Sharon - Oh the possiblities! Thanks, here's the update.  
****Jackhas6pack - A 'thing'? Perhaps, perhaps not. We'll see. Was that crypic enough? LOL  
********Elfylebanese - Chapters will be short but I promise to update at least once a day.  
********Rimshawsgirl - Yeah I know what you mean, it's been down for awhile. Thanks for sticking out these first chapters again, I never really finished posting this on the ff site.**

**********Warning: Swearing and some graphic descriptions of crime scenes will be posted. Please keep in mind the rating of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Jack and Bobby...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Romeo and Juliet**

"So let me get this straight," Myles said. "Some psychotic man is on a killing spree and he's killing them with a Shakespearean twist?"

"What kind of sicko, is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"An educated sicko," Cayleigh replied. "We only know of two victims right now."

She pulled out a manila envelope filled with pictures.

"Eighteen year old Abby Dawsen and twenty-four year old Stephen Hodges were found at Mayfield cemetery three nights ago," she explained. "The coroner's report deemed it a suicide but it was later re-investigated."

"Miss Dawsen was stabbed once in the stomach and tox-reports indicate that Mr. Hodges was poisoned with a homemade serum of berberine," added Garrett.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Sue interrupted.

"B-E-R-B-E-R-I-N-E," Cayleigh signed. "It's from a plant called the bleeding heart."

"What a nice coincidence," Myles commented.

"Sounds like Romeo and Juliet didn't make it out of that cemetery alive," Bobby said grimly looking at the pictures. "I really want to catch this drongo."

"Along with the two bodies, they found a puzzle piece with the words _to be or not to be_," Garrett said.

"Looks like _Hamlet_ is the next play," Tara said.

"Tara, I want you, Sue and Lucy to read the play. See if you can find anything that could remotely resemble a clue for us," instructed Jack. "Bobby, Myles, D, visit the victims' families."

"And to think I thought I was going to be in charge," Cayleigh sighed.

"I need to talk to you," Jack ordered.

"Jack, I don't like this either but if we're going to work together again, I suggest you at least try listening to me."

"Listening! Now there's a lesson you could learn."

"Enough, both of you," Garrett reprimanded. "Jack, you'll either work under Agent Ryder's orders or I'll let you get back to filling more paperwork."

"Thank you, sir," Cayleigh said just as her cell phone went off. "Ryder."

Only Jack noticed the sombre expression in Cayleigh's eyes when she got off the phone.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's been another murder," she replied.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Ophelia

**A/N: Hey everyone, so so so so so SOOOOOOO sorry about not making good on my promise of updating at least once a day. School has been a pain and I know that's not an excuse but I can't help not having any time to sleep. So to make up for it, I'll post more on the weekends! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews are usual and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ophelia**

"What do you have?" Cayleigh asked the forensics team that was already at the crime scene.

"A nine, maybe, ten year old girl," a CSI answered.

"Does she have a name?" asked Jack.

"Genevieve Lowry, her mother was just taken to the hospital for poisoning."

"Ten bucks that it's berberine," Jack said to Cayleigh.

The two of them followed the CSI to a partly shaded stream where the body of a little girl was resting on the stony pathway.

"Why?" Cayleigh asked kneeling down beside the body.

"I wish I knew," sighed Jack.

The girl had fair blonde hair which was soaked along with her flower print dress. She had bruising on her arms and legs contrasting her pale blue skin. Jack immediately noticed a strange pendant hanging around the girl's neck. Putting on a pair of gloves, he picked it up for a closer look.

"Another puzzle piece," he mumbled.

"'Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble,'" Cayleigh read.

"Macbeth," Jack said placing the puzzle piece back down and picked up his cell. "Tara, we have another play."

* * *

"So far we have Romeo, Juliet and now, Ophelia," Jack said. "Did you guys get anything from the families, Bobby?"

"Romeo and Juliet were supposed to be in a local production of _Hamlet_ next week," Bobby said. "It also seems as though they were having a secret relationship and we got the feeling Juliet's parents didn't like Romeo."

"Our murderer is getting scarier by the minute," Lucy said.

"I think I know when the next murder is going to take place," said Myles. "'When the hurly-burly's done, when the battle's lost and won?'" Cayleigh read from the text Myles was holding open.

"Precisely," Myles answered.

"Unless there's going to be a war breaking out, you've lost me, mate," Bobby said completely confused.

"Not war, Bobby, a battle," explained Myles. "There's a difference."

"The Capitals game tomorrow night," D exclaimed. "If they win they'll be going to the playoff finals."

"Congratulations D, you just won the English Cup," Myles said.

"We still don't know who we're after or who the target is," Jack said.

"Jack's right," agreed Sue, "we're not even entirely sure that the murderer will strike after the game. All we have is speculations."

"Maybe not entirely Sue," Lucy said. "I just got off the phone with the crime lab and the coroner's preliminary autopsy. The cause of Ophelia's death was drowning."

"We knew that much already," replied Sue.

"Yes, but the probable time of death was midnight."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	4. The Wiccan Heathen

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry again, I'm late as usual. So so so sorry. Here's what I'll do to make it up to you guys. If I get a couple of reviews today, I'll post again later on today!**

**Jackhasa6pack - Awwww, thank you so much, you're too kind. I'll keep updating as fast as I can.  
****Jesuschick - Don't worry I have my blonde moments all the time. I should have explained it so here I go. If you haven't read or seen the play _Hamlet_, go and read it or see it! At the beginning of the play, the three witches talk about when they are meeting next and the time they decided was, you guessed it, midnight. Hope that somewhat clears it up. I should really change the way I ended that chapter though. **

**Anyway no more of me yapping on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wiccan Heathen**

"Maybe we're missing something," Cayleigh mused out loud.

Everyone was completely exhausted with piles and piles of loose paper and folders. Cayleigh finished another cup of coffee and looked at the clock, a quarter past midnight.

"This is hopeless, we have nothing," Myles said throwing the book he was reading down.

"C'mon guys we can't give up," said Jack.

"As much as I hate saying this, he's right," Cayleigh replied. "So we know when, how about where?"

"'Upon the heath?'" Myles asked.

"Heath, maybe a fireplace," Jack suggested.

"Double, double, toil and trouble," Tara said smiling. "You won't guess what's ten minutes away from the MCI Center."

"An insane asylum," muttered Myles.

"No, a little shop called _The Wiccan Heathen_," Tara replied handing Jack an ad for the store.

"'If you ever need an eye of a newt or a toe of a frog, we can deliver it to you fresh,'" Jack read in disgust.

"So let's follow the yellow brick road," said Cayleigh grabbing her jacket.

* * *

"This place is giving me the creeps," Bobby said shivering slightly.

"Oh don't be a baby, Bobby," said Cayleigh playfully swatting at his arm.

"Hey, that hurt," he replied rubbing his arm.

The shop was tiny and had a low ceiling covered in faux cobwebs. Along the brick walls were antique shelves stacked with jars of interesting odds and ends. A black cat came along and rubbed against Bobby's leg. He nearly knocked over a huge bottle of what looked like eyeballs.

"May I help you?" a voice asked picking up the kitten.

Jack and Bobby looked up expecting to see an elderly woman but instead, they came face to face with a teenager with bright green eyes and chestnut brown hair.

"I'm Agent Hudson and this is Agent Manning, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions."

"Is she with you also?" the girl asked pointing to Cayleigh, who was examining a cauldron bubbling happily inside of a fireplace.

"Miss, how long has this been, uh, brewing," Cayleigh asked before Jack could answer.

"An hour or so," the girl answered nonchalantly.

"Do you sell puzzles by any chance?" Cayleigh asked.

"Yea, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Shakespearean quotes."

"You're in luck the last set," the girl said ducking behind the counter and pulling out a bright blue box.

"Do you remember who else bought these?" Bobby asked still eyeing the kitten suspiciously.

"Uh, some bald guy and a lady."

"Do the bald guy and the lady have names?" asked Jack.

"Didn't ask."

"How come?" asked Bobby.

"I don't need to have a relationship with the customers. They come in and buy stuff and I get paid, that's it."

"Are you sure you only sold two sets in total?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Look, if you worked at a small store and only a handful of people come in and buy stuff, wouldn't you remember how much of the stock you sold?"

"I'll take this one," Cayleigh said handing the girl a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," the girl said. "It must be hard working with these two year olds."

"It's a living," Cayleigh smirked dragging Jack and Bobby out the door before they could protest.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	5. Rogue and Peasant Slave

**A/N: Again just a reminder so that I don't get sued (not that I have any money to begin with), I don't own anything! Nada, zilch, the big goose egg. Okay I only own Cayleigh and the 'other' characters that aren't on the show but that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rogue and Peasant Slave****  
**

"Did you guys find anything?" D asked as the three of them returned to the bullpen.

"Quotes, anyone?" Cayleigh said holding up the puzzle pieces.

"Don't mind if I do," replied Myles taking the box.

"Why so glum?" Sue asked Jack as he sat down at his desk.

"He's just upset that the cashier made fun of him and Bobby," answered Cayleigh with a large grin on her face.

"I'm not upset," Jack replied annoyingly.

"Whatever you say, Hudson."

"Knock it off you two, I was just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet while the three of you were gone," Myles said diligently putting the puzzle together. "Done."

"That was fast," D commented looking down at the puzzle.

"It only had eight pieces," said Lucy rolling her eyes.

"The first piece is _Romeo and Juliet_, the second is _Hamlet_ and the third?" asked Myles pointing to Jack.

"What is Macbeth, Alex?" Jack answered.

"Wrong, Agent Hudson."

"But we found the piece for _Macbeth_ next," argued Jack.

"According to this set it says," read Cayleigh looking at the third piece. "'I am but a rogue and peasant slave,' if I'm not mistaken that's from _Hamlet_ too."

"Bingo, Agent Ryder, two hundred points for you," Myles congratulated.

"Was the murderer trying to trick us?" Sue asked.

"He probably wasn't expecting us to find Spooks-ville," replied Bobby.

"When shall we eight meet again?" Tara said approaching the group.

"What's with the hat?" Myles asked.

"Oh, this," said Tara pointing to the witch's hat sitting on her head. "It's a good luck charm."

Myles gave her a 'get on with it' look.

"Okay, you won't believe what Ophelia's dad does for a living. He runs an escort service."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Polonius," Myles said.

"Anyway, he and his lovely wife took out a huge life insurance claim exactly four days ago," Tara continued.

"The same day Romeo and Juliet were murdered," said Bobby. "Coincidence?"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Tara said. "Our Polonius is drowning in debt."

She handed the picture of a middle-aged man with a short dark brown beard and piercing green eyes to Jack.

"He's bald," Bobby pointed out.

"Looks like we have ourselves a suspect," Jack said looking over the picture.

"I don't know, this sounds way too easy," thought Cayleigh.

"Why do you say that?" asked D.

"If you wanted insurance money would you try to kill your spouse and your child?"

"Maybe he killed her accidentally," suggested Bobby.

"Not with the bruising we found on the body," Jack said.

"So we're back to where we started," said Sue.

"Not exactly, we can still pay a visit to Polonius," Jack replied reassuringly. "Bobby, Myles, let's go pick up some women."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	6. Myles and Miranda

**A/N: Same disclaimer and warnings as previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Myles and Miranda**

"Mrs. Lowry?" Cayleigh said softly as she and Sue walked into the hospital room.

The room was crowded with various medical equipment each creating irregular noises that filled the room. Mrs. Lowry had beautiful hazel eyes and short blond hair. Her face was ghostly white matching the cream sheets covering her.

"Genn? My little Genn," Mrs. Lowry said distractedly.

"Mrs. Lowry, I'm Sue Thomas and this is Cayleigh Ryder we're with the F.B.I.," said Sue gently touching the woman's arm.

"F.B.I.? Where's my baby girl?" she cried hysterically. "Where's my baby girl!"

"I'm so sorry, but your daughter drowned," Sue explained.

"Drowned! No, not my baby girl!"

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Lowry," Cayleigh said trying to sound comforting.

"He did it, he did it!" she yelled pointing at a wall.

"Who did what?" asked Cayleigh.

"Simon, he did it, he made me do it!"

"Is Simon your husband?" Cayleigh asked patiently.

"No, Simon loved me. He said he loved me, he said he loved me…"

Mrs. Lowry's voice became barely audible as she began convulsing on the bed.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Sue called out as Levi began barking uncontrollably.

* * *

"This place is a dump," Myles mumbled to himself.

"What did you expect Buckingham Palace?" asked Jack as he knocked on the front door.

"Password," a female voice slurred.

"F.B.I.," Bobby replied.

"Oooh, true patriots we have here, pick your poison."

"Open the door," Myles ordered. "Or I'll blow your house down."

"Don't have to be pushy," the voice replied as the door swung open. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of having three amazingly gorgeous men come knocking at my door?"

"Miranda!" Myles exclaimed as it suddenly hit him.

"Leland? Well, well, well, Mr. F.B.I. stud."

Bobby whistled and began to chuckle uncontrollably as Jack tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. Miranda leaned against the doorframe and cast a disapproving look on them. Other than the outfit she had on consisting of a revealing lace tank-top and a short leather skirt, she had a pretty face with stunning baby blue eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Myles asked completely shocked.

"Uh, I need the cash, I guess."

"But you used to be a great therapist…"

"Leland, do you think a therapist makes three hundred dollars in a couple of hours? Besides, I lost you, we were good together."

"We don't want to interrupt this wonderful reunion but we really, really need to talk to Joshua Lowry," Jack said.

"He's not here," she answered nervously.

"Please Mi Mi, I'd really appreciate it."

"Mi Mi?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Myles pleaded ignoring Bobby's remark.

"He's out back in his office," replied Miranda reluctantly. "First, a kiss, for old time's sake."

Myles cleared his throat and gave a gentle peck on her cheek but as he pulled away, she grabbed his tie and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Go right ahead," she said with a satisfactory grin on her face.

Both Jack and Bobby snickered as Myles pushed both of them inside.

"Myles, that was some show there," Jack complimented.

"That's our Myles, the F.B.I. stud," Bobby said batting his eyelashes.

"I'll remember this next time we run into one of exes," threatened Myles as they approached a door with a post-it note that had J.J. Lowry written on it.

"Mr. Lowry?" Jack yelled out knocking on the door. "Mr. Lowry?"

Without any reply, the three of them drew their guns as Myles tried turning the doorknob but it was locked.

"Looks like it's our lucky day," Bobby grinned as he broke down the door with his shoulder.

A gentle country song was playing on the radio and lying in the middle of the floor was Joshua Lowry drenched in a pool of blood.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	7. Jack Somebody

******A/N: Same disclaimer and warnings as previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jack Somebody**

"There goes our main suspect," Lucy said posting Mr. Lowry's picture up on the board under victims.

"At least we know our killer was trying to trick us," replied Tara. "Too bad we're too late."

Sue and Cayleigh walked back in as Levi lay down in front of Jack.

"What happened at the hospital?" asked Bobby.

"Mrs. Lowry was hysterical like any mother would be," Cayleigh replied.

"She mentioned a name, Simon, that's all we got," said Sue.

"There's got to be hundreds of Simons in D.C.," D said.

"Not if you're married to Carolyn McCrery," Tara interrupted excitedly. "You must be thinking, who's Carolyn McCrery."

"Okay, I'll bite, who is Carolyn McCrery?" asked Myles.

"For your information, Myles, since you're so curious, she's none other than Carolyn Lowry."

"Mrs. Lowry," Jack said. "Great work, Tara."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Tara replied handing Jack a piece of paper. "I got Simon McCrery's current address, too."

"D, you and Bobby…"

"Don't worry, mate, we got it covered," Bobby said grabbing his jacket as he and D headed out the door.

Jack sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

"You okay, Sparky?" Sue asked.

"Yea, I guess," he replied picking up a folder off his desk.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," said Jack sounding somewhat harsher than he intended.

Sue looked slightly upset but quietly went back to her desk.

"Jack, are you okay?" Cayleigh asked.

"Sue already asked me," replied Jack not looking up at her.

"Yea, well you didn't exactly give her a straight answer."

"I'm fine," Jack repeated.

"You can lie to Sue and you can lie to everyone else, but you know damn straight you can't lie to me."

"What exactly are you doing back here, Cayleigh? Are you trying to make my life a living heck all over again?"

"Oh, so it's my fault. I thought you might have changed Jack, I guess I was wrong."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Jack, stop it!" scolded Sue. "This isn't going to help us solve this case."

Cayleigh walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup before sitting down in front of a computer as Jack began flipping through a folder on his desk.

"Jack's not acting like himself," Sue whispered to Lucy.

"I know, have you noticed it even before Cayleigh came back?" Lucy signed trying to keep Jack away from the conversation.

"What's bothering him?"

"I don't know, every year during the spring, Jack becomes someone else."

"I bet Cayleigh knows why."

"What hurts me the most is that Jack and Cayleigh used to be so close and then all of a sudden something changed that," Lucy paused for a moment, "chemistry."

"Did they ever go out?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous," Sue said rather loudly.

"Jealous about what?" asked Tara, wanting in on the conversation.

"Nothing," both Lucy and Sue replied.

"This is about Jack and Cayleigh isn't it?" Tara said bluntly.

"You're close to Cayleigh, what happened?" asked Lucy.

"I don't really know, she never told me much," Tara answered. "But I do know, she loves Jack and I think that's why she's back in D.C."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	8. Long Night

******A/N: Same disclaimer and warnings as previous chapters. And ty ty ty for the nice reviews! Will try to post as often as I can! Just keep feeding me reviews! Mmmm, reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Long Night**

"Miss Layton, tell us everything that happened earlier tonight," Myles said into the tape recorder as he set it down on the desk.

"Oh c'mon Myles, you can still call me Mi Mi."

"This is procedure, Miranda," Myles whispered. "Now, what happened?"

"Josh came in at about ten thirty and he was completely wasted. He said something about having an argument with his ex-wife, went into his office, and stayed there until you guys showed up."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Miss Layton…"

"Of course I'm sure," she replied frustrated. "Look, I've already told you all I know."

"Excuse me," interrupted Cayleigh as she walked in. "Myles I need you for a minute."

"I'll be right back," Myles said to Miranda.

"I sent Sue, Lucy and Tara home for the night, you can go after you're done with Miranda," Cayleigh said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, there's nothing more we can really do."

"Okay."

"Great, I'll see you later then,"

"Wait, Cayleigh," Myles said grabbing her arm. "Are you alright?"

"No, but thanks for asking," she replied smiling weakly before walking back out.

Cayleigh started to head back to the bullpen when her surroundings started to blur together.

"Cayleigh, I think…" Jack said before stopping in mid-sentence.

He rushed over to her side and steadied her in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine," she said standing up.

"You should go home and we can wrap up for the night."

"Jack, I'm fine," she insisted as Bobby and D walked towards them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bobby asked gently placing a hand on Cayleigh's shoulder.

She nodded her head numbly before asking, "What did you guys find?"

"Nothing," D replied. "We asked neighbours, they haven't seen Simon McCrery in a couple of days."

"We can continue this wild goose chase tomorrow. I want all of you gone," ordered Cayleigh.

"You heard the lovely sheila, I'll see you later today then." Bobby said kissing her on the forehead. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," she replied. "Say hi to Donna and the kids, D."

"Sure thing," D said before both of them walked out of the hallway.

"I'm taking you home," Jack said.

"You don't need to."

"Sorry, no ifs, ands or buts."

"Does everyone have to play by Jack Hudson's rules?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he said smiling.

" Tara owes me big time."

"Why's that?"

"She said that you couldn't smile during this time of year."

The smile on Jack's face faded slightly.

"You've never told Allie or anyones else for that matter,have you?"

"It's hard enough just thinking about it," he said reluctantly as he sat down onto a bench.

"I'm always here for you, Jack," she said sitting beside him.

There was a moment of silence before Cayleigh reached out and held his hand.

"Thanks," he replied.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Anniversary

**A/N: Read the disclaimers and warnings from the previous chapters. Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**Kate - Don't worry I won't stop posting, enjoy camp!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Anniversary**

"Everyone's back bright and early," Cayleigh greeted cheerfully walking into the bullpen.

"Coffee?" Bobby asked handing her a cup.

"Do you even have to ask? Oh, before I forget."

From inside her bag, she pulled out a box of Krispy Krème doughnuts.

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore you?" asked Bobby.

"Come to think of it, no," she replied closing the lid to the box.

"Hey, love, you can't do this to a guy."

"Too bad, I just did," she smirked walking over to Tara.

"Ooh, jelly filled, my fav," Tara said taking a doughnut.

"This is war!" replied Bobby.

"Don't forget I'm the one with the doughnuts," said Cayleigh.

"She's got a point, Koala Boy," Myles said taking a bite out of his cruller.

"Hey no one asked for your opinion, Sour Puss," Bobby said.

"I work with a bunch of preschoolers, oh joy!" exclaimed Myles sarcastically.

"Where are D and Jack?" Cayleigh asked looking around the bullpen.

"D's dropping the kids off. As for Jack, he's not here yet. We were hoping you would have known where he was," Lucy replied.

"And why would I know?"

"Because he took you home last night," Bobby said stealing the box of doughnuts.

"Hey!" Cayleigh shouted.

"They were calling to me."

"Back up, Jack took you home?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was nothing, Luce, he drove me home, that's it," Cayleigh said sitting down in front of Tara's desk.

Lucy gave Tara a 'yeah right' kind of look and Tara nodded in response.

"Guys, if you find out anything call me on my cell," Cayleigh said all of a sudden.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Myles asked.

"Just call me okay."

"We will," Sue reassured Cayleigh and then added pointing to her doughnut. "Thanks for the doughnuts."

Levi barked happily with white powder all over his nose.

"Levi says thank you too," laughed Sue.

"You are most welcome, Levi," Cayleigh replied scratching the back of Levi's head before she headed out the door.

* * *

The sun was just starting to spread a dazzling golden blanket of light over the horizon. Jack was standing in the cemetery with a peach rose in his hand.

"I thought I might find you here," Cayleigh said as she stood by his side.

"Leave me alone," Jack said laying the rose down onto the gravestone.

"Jack, I don't want you to feel sorry for yourself. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Who was driving the fucking car!" he yelled.

Cayleigh flinched at Jack's sudden outburst and looked down at the beautiful black marble gravestone. Dropping to her knees, she placed a bouquet of white lilacs beside the rose.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly. "I really am."

Tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks as Cayleigh got up and fiercely hugged him.

"I don't know when it stops hurting, it probably never will, but I do know that they're looking down at you and saying: 'There's Jack, our precious Jack, and we're so proud of him.'"

"How are you sure?"

"Because I'm proud of you."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	10. Memories

**A/N: Read the disclaimers and warnings from the previous chapters. Everyone is so kind with there reviews and hopefully I'll be able to answer why Jack is acting all weird and peer a little into his past with Calleigh. Also, I'm going away for the weekend so don't expect anything until Monday the earliest. Sorry about this! But on the plus side if I find lots of reviews I'll post more!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Memories**

_"You're gonna definitely love, D.C., Jack," Walter Hudson said proudly. "It doesn't hurt that you brought along a pretty young lady too." _

_"What did you say, Walter?" Joanne asked. _

_"Relax, Gran, I'm sure Grandpa thinks you're pretty and young too," Jack replied reassuringly. _

_"You see that, Walter, you could learn a few tips from our handsome grandson." _

_"And I'm sure that Mrs. Hudson thinks your handsome too, Mr. Hudson," Cayleigh said trying to contain her giggles. _

_"Oh, Jack, where did you find this wonderfully charming lady?" asked Joanne who was trading smiles with Cayleigh. _

_"We were neighbours, Gran." _

_"Yes, I remember now. You must be the one who helped Jack get down from the tree." _

_"Gran!" Jack exclaimed completely embarrassed. _

_"No, but now I'm interested in this story," replied Cayleigh grinning mischievously. _

_"Jack climbed this beautiful apple tree in the backyard and was so high up that he got scared and couldn't come back down." _

_"I was five, Gran," Jack said slightly irritated. _

_"And you were cute as a button." _

_"I bet he was," Cayleigh said as she caught Jack's eyes in the rear-view mirror. _

_"So a sweet young girl climbed the tree and helped Jack down. He's been afraid of trees ever since." _

_"__No wonder you jumped when we drove past that maple tree," Cayleigh laughed. _

_"Very funny, Cales, just you wait until I find out interesting stories about you," warned Jack. _

_"Is that a threat, Jack Hudson!" _

_"Maybe it is!" _

_"Oh quit squabbling. Kids these days," scolded Walter sarcastically. _

_"__Hey I wouldn't talk, Gramps. Remember the time you and Gran argued for two weeks which was more purple fuchsia or magenta?" said Jack. _

_"__We didn't argue, we debated and for Pete's sake fuchsia is more purple," Walter replied. _

_"Walter, magenta is more purple," Joanne said back rolling her eyes. _

_"What do you think, Cayleigh?" asked Walter. _

_"Don't chose sides, the madness will never end!" Jack exclaimed. _

_"Oh, look over there. There's the Washington Monument," Walter said pointing out to the right side of the car. _

_"Wow, it's beautiful," said Cayleigh before screaming. "Jack! Watch out!" _

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you want a coffee refill?" Sue asked.

"Uh, no, I'm good," replied Jack.

"Okay."

"Thanks anyway."

"No problem," Sue said awkwardly before sitting down with the rest of the ladies.

"Is Jack still totally out of it?" Lucy asked in a whisper.

"Yea, I don't know what else to do?" replied Sue worriedly.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong with Jack?" asked Tara.

"Because he has to deal with this for himself," Cayleigh explained.

"Jack's our friend, we have to help him," Sue said.

"I know but I just can't, he has to be ready. No matter how much it's killing me to see him like this."

"I don't think I've ever seen Jack this depressed ever," said Sue. "Something terrible must have happened to make him act like this."

Cayleigh silently nodded before the phone started to ring.

"Gans," D said answering the phone before a long pause. "Thanks."

"Who was it?" Bobby asked.

"That was the hospital, Mrs. McCrery's in a coma."

"Any word on Simon?" asked Myles.

"He's still missing but we've got an APB on him," Bobby replied.

"Hey guys, I just got an email from Kevin Swartz. His team found a lab in Simon McCrery's basement. They sent samples of vials for Greg to test," Tara said. "And the vials contained, you guessed it, berberine."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	11. Detective Banks

**A/N: Read the disclaimers and warnings from the previous chapters. Ah, I know I'm late as usual, sorry about that. Time for a few thank you's and then you can read.**

**Kate - Welcome back, hope you had fun and thanks for all the reviews it means alot to me. I have regular readers, wahoo!  
****Shaylee - I will keep posting and I agree there is no one more compassionate than Sue.  
****Pikados - Good question. I guess you can say Jack's past wasn't always rainbows and butterflies.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Detective Banks **

"Myles it's nice that you're taking me out for lunch and everything but what do you really want?" Miranda asked sipping her water.

"Nothing, I just want to, uh, catch up."

"Aww, Leland, you missed me?"

"No, I mean, of course I've missed you."

"Nice recovery there," she said smiling. "This place sure is fancy."

"Mi Mi, there is actually a reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought so."

"I want you to work for the F.B.I."

"What!"

"Not as an agent, but as an informant."

"I get what you're trying to do, Leland. You don't like the fact that I'm a hooker."

"No, it's not that at all."

Miranda rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"Ok, it is but the point is you don't have to be, uh…"

"Hooker Leland, you can say it."

"Mi Mi, I care about you. Please, at least consider my offer."

"Okay, but only because you're paying for lunch."

He reached over the table and grasped her hand.

"I really do care about you," he said.

"I care about you too, Leland."

* * *

The weather took a turn for the worse as the bright sunny sky was replaced with violent grey clouds. Rhythmically hitting the window pane, gentle beads of rain trickled down. Jack had his head propped up with one hand and held a cup of tea in the other. Everyone looked visibly tired as a contagious yawn swept the room.

"Tara, do you have any updates?" asked Bobby.

"Nope," she replied.

"Okay, we know our murderer will strike after the game tonight maybe at the Wiccan Heathen," D recapped.

"And we know Simon McCrery may be our killer who's still missing in action," Jack added.

"Guys I think I may have something," said Sue holding a sheet of paper. "Swartz faxed me some receipts from Simon's house. One of which is from the spooky store and another is for a one-way plane ticket for D.C."

"Why would a guy living in D.C. want a plane ticket here?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe someone else is involved," replied Sue. "I also have the surveillance tape from the, uh, escort place."

"I think all of you should watch this first," Garrett said walking in briskly and turning on the television.

_"There's still no word from the F.B.I. regarding a mysterious murder investigation that has left four people dead and one who is in a coma at Laurel Regional. Sources say that the main suspect, Simon McCrery, has been missing for almost a week and may be on the attack tonight. Detective Cedric Banks says that he'll get to the bottom of this case with or without the help of the F.B.I. _

_Garrett turned the television off._

"That conniving, two-bit…" Bobby started before Garrett interrupted him.

"The point is we have to keep Banks away from this case. He may blow our entire investigation."

"He already has given the killer a heads up. Our only lead just went up in smoke," Cayleigh replied.

"Not necessarily, Miss Ryder."

Everyone turned around and saw Detective Banks standing by the doorway. He had beach blond hair and bright blue eyes but his good looks couldn't hide his narcissistic ego.

"Speak of the Devil," said Cayleigh. "What brings your Highness by?"

"Spare me your sentimental chit-chat, Miss Ryder, I have a proposal."

"I really don't have time for this."

"We could catch this psycho just you and me."

"Over my dead body."

"You could say that."

"Get out of here, Banks."

"I could give you whatever you need men, equipment, whatever you want I can get it for you. Unlike these lugs you work with."

"Hey, you heard what the lady said, get out," Bobby threatened standing between Banks and Cayleigh.

"Fine, but let me tell you now, the next murder will be on your hands, Manning."

"It will be yours if you don't move."

Cayleigh had her hand resting on Bobby's arm preventing him from getting any closer to Banks.

"Last chance, Miss Ryder."

"When heck freezes over, Detective Banks."

He gave Bobby one final look and walked out in a huff.

"What did he mean by 'you could say that' after you said 'over my dead body'?" Sue asked Cayleigh.

"He obviously knows something that we don't."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	12. No More I Love You's

**A/N: Read the disclaimers and warnings from the previous chapters. This one is kind of sad so have tissues on hand. Sorry it took WAY too long to post this, school is being a pain. Thank you so much for hanging in there with me though.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: No More I Love You's  
**

_"Jack?" Cayleigh called out running frantically through the hospital halls. "Jack!" _

_"Cayleigh!"_

_She ran towards him and hugged him tightly._

_"When they said you were in a different ambulance, I thought that you were…"_

_Tears were gently streaming down her cheeks as she clung onto Jack._

_"Oh my God, how are your grandparents?"_

_"Gramps didn't make it," Jack managed to choke out._

_"Jack, I'm so sorry."_

_He numbly nodded his head and just stared blankly into Cayleigh's eyes._

_"Are you okay?" asked Jack._

_"Just a little scratch, no big deal."_

_"Excuse me."_

_They quickly looked up at the middle-aged woman standing before them._

_"You must Joanne Hudson's grandson."_

_"Is she alright?"_

_"She's very weak but she'd like to see you. She's in room 23-B"_

_There was a brief moment of silence before Jack spoke again._

_"Thanks."_

_The doctor nodded her head and disappeared down the corridor._

_"Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Cayleigh._

_"No, I'll be alright."_

_"Okay."_

_He started to turn towards the room but reached out and held onto Cayleigh's arm._

_"Wait, Cayleigh. I-I love you."_

_"I love you too, Jack."_

_He smiled briefly at her and slowly walked towards the room. It was dimly lit with large machines surrounding the tiny space. In the middle of the room, Joanne was resting on a mossy green-covered bed. She had large bandages strapped to her face and arms but a beautiful smile was still on her lips._

_"Oh, Jack, thank goodness you're okay," she said weakly._

_"Shhh, you need to take it easy," he replied sitting down beside her._

_"How's Cayleigh?"_

_"She's fine too."_

_"Take care of that girl, Jack. You've had your share of relationships. Don't let this one get away."_

_"I'll try," he said. "Gram, Gramps is…"_

_"I know," she replied sadly as a single teardrop ran down her cheek._

_"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."_

_"No, honey, none of this…" she tried to say as she started to cough violently._

_"Gram!"_

_"It's okay," she said hoarsely. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you and how much I love you."_

_"I love you too, Gram."_

_She smiled again as her eyelids gently fluttered closed._

_"Take care of her," Jack whispered._

* * *

The ringing phone snapped Jack back to reality.

"Hudson."

"Hello, Jack."

"Who is this?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Who is this?" he asked again.

"You know, Jack, you're still the same person you were that day you killed your grandparents. I'm sorry. I hit a nerve didn't I? And you killed an innocent little girl; a sweet little girl she was too."

Everyone in the bullpen seemed to stop what they were doing to look at Jack.

"I bet you're trying to trace this call too. But in the time you take to do that, another person might be killed. Oh, and before I forget, I'd watch that precious girlfriend of yours."

The line then went dead.

"Jack, who was that?" asked Cayleigh as he put his cell silently on his desk. "Jack?"

"Bobby, let's go," Jack said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Go where?"

"I'll drive."

"Would you stop acting like an idiot!" Bobby yelled standing in Jack's way.

"I'm not acting like an idiot!"

"Then why aren't you telling us who the heck phoned?"

"Stop it, both of you," Cayleigh said.

"If you don't want to come with me Crash, I'll go myself."

"Jack, if you walk out of that door, I'm pulling you from the case," warned Cayleigh.

"You have no authority to do that."

"Yes, I do, and I will."

"Jack, you can't," pleaded Sue standing in the doorway. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Sue," he replied softly as he pushed past her and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	13. Catch Me If You Can

**A/N: New chapter, hope you guys like it. Same as before with the warnings and disclaimer. Still don't own anything, still poor. It's great to be a student!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Catch Me... If You Can**

"He's heading east along Madison Drive," Tara said into her headphones.

"Okay we're heading south on 9th," replied Bobby.

"Don't turn on Madison, we'll drive to Jefferson," Cayleigh suggested.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I don't want this to backfire on Jack. We don't know if he's meeting with someone or not. Plus, he probably doesn't want us to be following him."

"It's for his own good," he said pausing for a moment. "Can't you at least tell me what's wrong with him?"

"Bobby, you already know the answer to that question. Just concentrate on driving."

He looked away as they cruised along until Tara spoke again.

"Jack's stopped on 4th."

"Myles, where are you guys?" asked Bobby as he turned.

"We're on Penn Ave and 5th," Myles replied.

"Hold up, that's Jack's car," Bobby said as he pulled into an alleyway. "Cayleigh and I will go in now and if things get ugly you guys better be there as back-up."

"Be careful you two," D reminded.

"We will," assured Bobby as he took the keys out of the ignition. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go," replied Cayleigh as she got out of the car.

They made their way across the street and tried to blend into the crowds.

"I don't see Jack anywhere," Cayleigh said into her in microphone. "How about you, Tara?"

"You have to move the camera. It's hard to see through all those people."

"Wait, I think I see him," Bobby said moving towards the other end of the street.

Jack was standing by a payphone, looking inside of it.

"There's someone approaching Jack," said Cayleigh angling the camera embedded in her brooch.

"It's Agent Banks," Sue said recognizing the beach blond hair. "He's saying 'Isn't it a small world, Agent Hudson.' Bobby you have to get closer, I can't see what Jack's saying."

Bobby rested his sunglasses on top of his head and bought a newspaper as he proceeded closer.

"There are more people coming in from behind of Jack," Cayleigh said.

"Jack said 'Stay away from her' and Banks laughed," said Sue switching from screen to screen. "Banks said 'You can't tell me who I should and should not see.' Jack said 'If you're the psycho that phoned me, I'll make sure you never see the light of day.' Banks said 'What are you talking about?' Oh my God, Cayleigh there's a man who has a gun!"

Cayleigh took off and ran across the street as she reached for her gun. But before she could get it out of the holster, the man shot two bullets into the air. He had dark black sunglasses and a bandana over his head. The crowds of people began screaming and running in random directions making it difficult for Bobby to reach Jack.

"F.B.I. put the gun down," Cayleigh said firmly.

"You won't shoot me," the man replied.

"I will, if you don't put the gun down," Cayleigh repeated steadily holding her gun out.

"First, you'll have to catch me."

The man darted into an alley as Cayleigh, Jack and Banks followed close behind. However, as they round the corner, the man had disappeared.

"Great, you let him get away," Banks muttered disdainfully.

"He couldn't have gone far," Cayleigh replied. "Jack?"

All she saw from the corner of her eye was a door swinging close.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	14. Hero

**A/N: Same as before. Thank you guys, another chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hero**

"Tara, where did they go?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, she must have turned the camera off" she replied.

"She doesn't have it," Bobby said as he picked the coral brooch off the sidewalk.

"Bobby!" D called out.

"Where areJack and Cayleigh?" asked Myles.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bobby said showing them the pin in his hand.

"She's not the only one that lost something," Myles replied.

"What did you lose?"

"My cell phone, I don't remember if I left it in the restaurant."

"I guess, Miranda was keeping you distracted," Bobby said with a smirk on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Can we concentrate on finding Jack and Cayleigh, please?" D interrupted as the three of them spilt up in opposite directions.

* * *

The warehouse was unbearably mild with shelves filled to the ceiling with boxes.

"This place is like an oven," Banks complained.

"Can you please shut your mouth, unless you really want to be killed," Cayleigh whispered fiercely.

Rolling his eyes, Banks almost tripped over a stray box lying on the ground. But before he could balance himself an arm reached out and grabbed Banks from behind. His gun clattered loudly to the ground.

"You must really be enjoying this," Cayleigh said, slowly turning around with her gun out.

"One step, and I'll blow his brains out," the man said holding his gun at Banks' temple.

"Go ahead. He's been a pain in the ass anyway."

"I can't believe…" Banks squealed before the man dug the barrel deeper.

"Drop the gun," a voice said from behind the man.

"Agent Hudson, the conquering hero," laughed the man as he sent Banks flying forward into a shelf of boxes.

Jack held his gun firmly in front of him exactly like the man standing only a few feet away.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he sneered before running into Jack, sending them onto the floor.

After a couple of minutes of struggling, Jack managed to knock the gun out of the man's hand. Standing above the man, Jack held his gun at the man's chest.

"Go ahead, Agent Hudson, kill me," the man taunted.

"I'm not like you."

"You and your self righteous values, Jack. Too bad I'm the only one that sees right through you."

Jack hesitated for a split second but reached for his handcuffs giving the man enough time to grab his gun to fire two shots. Another two shots were fired and the man fell down into a pile of empty boxes.

"Jack," Cayleigh cried, gently cradling his head in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"We have an agent down, I repeat, agent down," Bobby said into his microphone, as he rushed to Jack's side. "You're going to be okay, Sparky."

"If anything happens to me, Crash, you're in charge."

"Don't say that," replied Bobby, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm just being prepared," Jack said forcing a smile. "So I guess I owe you one for saving my life."

"As much as I want to admit that, it was Myles."

Cayleigh shifted to the side and saw the blood soaking through Jack's shirt.

"Jack," she whispered, tightly holding his hand. "Hang on."

* * *

Myles still had his finger resting on the trigger with a dazed look on his face. Walking over to his side, D slowly put his gun away and placed a hand on Myles' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" D asked.

"Yea, never been better," replied Myles.

They both walked over to where the body was lying and Myles reached over and took the sunglasses off.

"Miranda?"

* * *

**_TBC_**


	15. Miracles Happen

**A/N: Okay so I'm guessing most of my faithful readers has lost their faith in me. That's okay, I deserve that. So here's just a present to those who are still with me. To all new readers welcome! The chapters are short so it won't take you too long to get caught up. This is a re-post from Levi's Library (aka Sue's Crew) so if the writing style is sort of crappy that's why. Old me writing. I'd like to think I've improved in the past four years. Same disclaimers as before, I don't owe anyone. Well except for the characters you don't recognize from the show. Even still, they have minds of their own.**

* * *

******Chapter 15: Miracles Happen**

"For God's sake Myles, quit pacing back and forth, you're giving me a freaking headache," Lucy snapped unexpectedly.

Myles suddenly stopped in his tracks and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"No, I'm… It's just everything's…" she tried to stop the tears from trickling down her face as Myles gave her hug.

"Jack's going to be okay," Myles said soothingly.

"Why are they taking so long then?" asked Sue who was on the verge of crying as well.

"Jack's a fighter. He has to make it," Bobby replied.

"But what if he doesn't?" cried Sue bursting into tears.

Levi began whimpering softly as Tara tried comforting Sue. Subconsciously, Cayleigh reached out and held onto Bobby's hand.

"I should have done something," she sighed.

"None of this is your fault, love," replied Bobby kissing her softly on the side of her head.

Dr. Shuler came towards them still with his latex gloves and a mask on. He was quite handsome with curly black hair and rich honey eyes. Everyone seemed to go mute sitting close to the edge of their seats waiting for the doctor to say something.

"Miranda is in stable condition. She could be released as early as tomorrow," Dr. Shuler said without any expression in his voice.

"What about Jack?" Sue asked, her voice shaking violently.

"We've got him stabilized but we're just going to have to wait and see if he makes it through tonight."

Those words had no response for a few seconds and soon the pin drop silence was filled with teardrops hitting the pearly-grey linoleum floor. Cayleigh buried her head into Bobby's shoulder but still could hear he too was crying.

"Jack needs us to be strong right now," Myles said as he tried to dry his eyes.

"So what do we do?" asked Tara wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

"We pray," Sue replied. "We pray for a miracle."

* * *

"Leland, what a nice surprise," Miranda said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why? Why did you shoot him?" he asked almost desperately.

"Not even a hello."

"Mi Mi, you shot an agent, my friend!"

"I thought you cared about me, Leland," she mockingly replied.

"Why did you shoot Jack?" he repeated firmly.

"You and everyone in this insane world think Jack is this perfect guy but he isn't!" she suddenly screamed. "He killed her! She was so beautiful."

Miranda began to cry as she pretended to cradle a baby.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Ma ma's gonna buy you a mocking bird," she began to sing.

"Jack would never kill anyone."

She looked up with a crazed look on her face.

"Ask his pretty girlfriend, Leland. Ask her," she whispered playfully. "Ask her."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Myles shook her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Why did you shoot, Jack? Damn it, Miranda, answer me!"

"He killed my daughter!" she yelled back before her voice became ragged. "He has to pay for what he did. I thought you loved me and you'd protect me."

"Maybe at one point in my life, I loved you, but I don't anymore."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	16. Butterflies

**A/N: Special 'win back my readers' post number two.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Butterflies  
**

"Cay!"

"Hey, squirt, how're you doing?" asked Cayleigh trying to sound enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?"

Cayleigh sighed and shook her head before speaking again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very."

It felt as if she was staring at herself in the mirror when she was only twelve. The same wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes but Kim had an aura around her that seem to make people smile.

"You're never here in the middle of the afternoon. Why aren't you at work?"

"I don't want you to worry about anything except to just get better."

"I'm getting better, besides, gossip around the hospital doesn't get any better than who got the last pudding cup."

"What? You didn't get it, what is this world coming to?" Cayleigh said in mock disbelief.

"I know it's pretty sad, I really wanted you pudding cup!" replied Kim bursting out into laughter.

"There are other patients here, ladies, try to keep the noise level down!" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Uncle Bobby!"

"Hey, the little sheila remembers me."

"How can I forget someone as crazy as you?" she said as Bobby took a seat next to Cayleigh.

"Crazy? Me, never!"

Bobby couldn't help but notice Cayleigh sitting quietly with a disapproving look on her face.

"Bobby, can I have a word with you outside please," she said reading his mind.

"Sure," he replied giving Kim a wink. "Don't you go anywhere."

"I won't, I promise," she said winking back.

They stepped outside of the room and Cayleigh closed the door behind her before turning around to face Bobby.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Waltzing in there like that!"

"I asked the nurse where you were because I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Obviously, I don't."

He took a short quiet glance at her before he finally understood.

"You came back for her, not Jack."

She laughed almost cynically with a dark shadowed look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Because then you will all think, poor Cayleigh, she can barely take care of herself and juggle a murder investigation how will she ever watch over her little sister."

"That's not what I think."

She fell silent and stole a glance into her sister's room. In Kim's hands was a crystal butterfly, it was the only thing left from their parents.

* * *

_"She's dying, Mom! Kim's dying!" Cayleigh cried with the anger rising in her voice. _

_"Then you take her to D.C." _

_"You're supposed to take care of her, Mom. She's your flesh and blood!" _

_"Just go Cayleigh! I don't need this from you too." _

_"I should have guessed that you don't care."_

_"How dare you speak to me like that?"_

_"You deserve it."_

_"What's going on here!" Mr. Ryder's voice boomed._

_"Nothing, Kevin," replied Danielle._

_"I thought you left already. What are you waiting for?" he yelled._

_Kim was standing by the doorway with tears gently rolling down her cheeks._

_"Go!"_

_Kneeling down beside Kim, Cayleigh dried her sister's tears with her hands. But before she picked up Kim's suitcase, her father had kicked over the glass coffee table  
and threw a vase full of white primroses across the room. Shards of coloured glass scattered everywhere onto the hardwood floor. Kim bent down and picked up the  
crystal butterfly that landed beside her before Cayleigh quickly grabbed her small hand and ran out the door. _

* * *

"I don't know if I did the right thing," she said looking down at her hands. "Either way, I'm going to lose Kimmie."

"At least she's got someone to lean onto," replied Bobby.

He reached over and lifted her head up until their eyes met.

"You did the right thing, Cayleigh."

She silently wrapped her arms around his neck and let a single teardrop escape her eye.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	17. Nightmares

**A/N: Special post number three.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Nightmares**

Sue slowly walked into the room with Levi leading the way. Her eyes fell upon Jack's almost lifeless form on the bed. His long dark eyelashes contrasted his pallor skin and she desperately wished she could just see those playful brown eyes sparkle again. Sinking into a seat, she let more tears flow down her rosy cheeks. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and could barely get up just to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Jack," Sue said shakily. "The nurse was nice enough to let us in."

She paused for a moment almost expecting Jack to say something back to her.

"This is so unfair. You never did anything to deserve this."

Her voice cracked as Levi gently laid his head in her lap.

"Please, Jack, please just wake up," she pleaded.

Levi raised his head and began to bark loudly and swerve back and forth in front of Sue.

"Levi, what is it?"

Continuing to bark, he pulled Sue off the chair and knocked over a small stand. Myles walked in hearing the commotion but stopped when he heard a monotonous electronic shriek.

* * *

_I am surrounded by a large open field carpeted in small white flowers. At a distance I see a figure with flowing blond hair but her face is turned away from me. She's wearing a cherry red sundress and is visibly pregnant. As she turns her head towards me, I realize the figure is Sue. She smiles happily at me and gives me a quick wave. I wave back and start to walk towards her but every time I took one step she moved further away from me. Suddenly, David appears and Sue turns her attention towards him. He wraps an arm lovingly around Sue and places a hand on her stomach. They smile at each other and walk away together, disappearing into an iridescent blue mist. I start to feel a sharp pain in my chest. Whether it was because of Sue and David or from the bullet, I'm not sure. A hand gently rests on my shoulder but it quickly disappears as another figure brushes past me. Instantly, I recognize the auburn head walking away from me. Cayleigh seems oblivious of my presence and seems to be walking towards another person. Her head bobs up and down until she reaches a man with a small parcel in his arms. I realize that the man is Bobby and he was holding a young boy. Bobby places the boy on his feet, the top of his head just past Bobby's knee. Cayleigh tentatively kisses Bobby and then swings the little boy up into her arms as Bobby wraps his arm around her waist. They continue to walk away and get swept away by the same blue mist that engulfed Sue and David. The pain in my chest is now overwhelming and the open field dissolves into a black void._

* * *

"Doctor!" Myles called out. "Anybody!"

A frenzy of doctors and nurses came rushing into the room swarming around a disoriented Sue.

"Myles, what's going on?" she asked anxiously.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you must leave this room," a nurse said escorting both Sue and Myles outside.

"What's going on?" Sue yelled again.

Myles tried to comfort Sue but she pulled away and pounded her hands against the now locked door of Jack's room.

"Let me in!" she cried hysterically. "Let me in, please."

She crumpled onto the floor with Levi lying down beside her.

"What happened?" Cayleigh asked Myles.

The grave expression on his face immediately gave her the answer.

"She didn't hear it, for once I wish I was deaf," replied Myles.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	18. Holding On

**A/N: Same as before, don't own 'em, I just like playing with their lives.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Holding On**

_I felt at total peace sitting up here seeing the sunrise and feeling the wind gently brushing my face. Looking down on the world, I felt free, completely free. _

_"Jack? Get down here you silly boy!" a voice called from down below. _

_"Gram?" I called back timidly. _

_"What in Heaven's name are you doing up there?" _

_"Nothing, Gram, just sitting here." _

_The tree started to tremble a little and soon began to grow taller and taller soaring higher than the clouds in the sky. _

_"Gram!" I shouted desperately. "Gram!" _

* * *

"Clear!"

"Still no pulse!"

"Vitals are dropping. He's not going to make it, Trevor."

"Keep focused people! Set it to 80!"

"Wait was that a beep?"

"There's still not a steady rhythm."

"Clear! C'mon."

"Trevor…"

"I'm not going to just let him die!"

"We've got a pulse!"

"125 and BP's 100 over 60."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Good work everyone."

The voices ran together as Jack slowly fluttered open his eyes. Taking a few minutes to adjust to the bright lighting, a person came into focus hovering over him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Agent Hudson," the man said.

"And to think I thought I was in heaven," Jack chuckled before wincing.

"Take it easy, you have no idea how close you were to making that trip."

"Nah, I've got seven people probably waiting outside that wouldn't let me."

"You're psychic and survived a bullet, what can't you do?"

Jack smiled and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I better let that certain group of people in before they break down the door."

"Thank you, Dr…"

"It's Trevor and you don't need to thank me, you're the one that wouldn't go down without a fight."

As soon as he left the room, Sue rushed in followed by a flurry of gold.

"Hey," Jack greeted putting on a smile.

"Hi," replied Sue.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and had stray strands falling everywhere. She looked visibly tired with swollen red eyes but she managed to have a brave look on her face. Levi tried to lean over the metal railings as Jack gently ruffled his fur.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I honestly thought I was going to lose you," she said unable to hold back her tears.

"You didn't, I'm still here," Jack said grasping her hand.

"Jack?" Tara said from the doorway.

"Hey, c'mon in."

"Oh, thank God you're okay," she exclaimed sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. "The doctor told us that you wouldn't…"

Tara paused to regain her normally cool composure.

"Anyway that doesn't matter now," she said finally shaking her head.

"How's Miranda?" Jack asked out of the blue.

"She's stable physically, mentally not so much…" Tara explained but then stopped with a curious look on her face. "How did you know it was Miranda?"

"I recognized the voice on the phone."

"How?" asked Sue.

* * *

_"Order! Order!" the judge said pounding his hammer. "Miss, please answer the question."_

_"He killed my baby," the woman replied. _

_"Who killed your baby?" _

_"He did." _

_The witness extended her left arm and pointed towards Jack. _

_"He drove his fucking car into us and killed my baby!" _

_"Objection, your honour." _

_"I will not have you using coarse language in my courtroom, do you understand?" _

_"Yes, sir, but let me just say I'm the victim here. He shouldn't be able to live happily with his precious girlfriend!"_

* * *

**_TBC_**


	19. You Don't Understand

**A/N: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! Please review to stop the madness!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: You Don't Understand**

"Hello?" Lucy said picking up the phone.

"Luce, it's Tara."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, Jack's awake. He's going to be okay."

"Thank God."

"I know that's what I said. How's Myles?"

Lucy lifted her eyes to where Myles was sitting. He was leaned back in a chair but had a pained look in his eyes. It didn't take a genius to guess that his heart was breaking.

"He'll be glad to hear that Jack's okay," Lucy replied.

"If you guys want to head down here and visit Jack, we'll head back and man base."

"Sure, we didn't exactly get any work done."

"I think today everyone deserves a rest."

"Is Sue okay?"

"Yea, she's talking to Jack right now," said Tara.

"And Cayleigh?"

"She's with Kim."

"Kim's in D.C.?"

"It's a long story, but she's why Cayleigh's back."

"I still don't understand."

"Kim has leukemia."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two ladies.

"Why didn't she tell us sooner?" Lucy asked.

"Actually she didn't even tell me."

"Then who did?"

"Bobby."

"Bobby? How did he find out?"

"By accident. I feel like I let her down," Tara said disappointedly.

" Tara, it's not your fault."

"I know. Well, I better let you go."

"Okay, tell Jack we'll swing by later to see him."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" asked D.

"Tara, Jack's awake."

"That's good to hear."

"So did you find anything from the surveillance video?"

"No, nothing important but when Sue comes back we can get her to take a closer look at it."

"I guess we can wrap up this case then."

"She didn't do it," Myles mumbled.

"Myles, I know you're upset…"

"She shot Jack but that's different from murder."

"You are not making any sense," replied D.

"Mi Mi couldn't have killed those innocent people. The murderer is still out there somewhere."

"How sure are you?" Lucy asked.

"I said she didn't do it!" Myles yelled slamming his fist onto the desk.

"You know what Myles, I understand that you're going through a lot right now but I can't take you screaming at me anymore," replied Lucy bluntly.

She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and headed out of the bullpen.

* * *

"We have to give a statement to the press," Cayleigh said numbly getting off her cell phone with Garret.

"But that will just get everyone panicked," replied Sue.

Cayleigh, Sue and Bobby were all sitting around Jack's bed. Jack had regained the colour in his cheeks and was listening intently to the ladies.

"They already are panicked thanks to Banks."

"Where is that creep anyway?" asked Jack.

"He's having a nice long chat with Pavone," Bobby said with a smirk on his face. "I hope that jerk never sees the light of day ever again."

"He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Cayleigh defended.

"Do I need to remind you that that punk nearly got Jack killed?"

"No, Bobby, you don't need to remind me," she sighed.

There was a light knock on the door and Lucy walked in.

"Hey, Jack," she greeted.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," replied Jack. "Take a seat."

"You got here quickly, Luce," said Sue.

"Myles was just driving me crazy," Lucy explained. "He doesn't think Miranda killed all those people."

"I don't think so either," replied Cayleigh.

"Not you too," complained Lucy.

"The evidence doesn't point to Miranda. Yes she shot Jack but that doesn't give pretence to murder."

"If that doesn't, I don't know what does," Lucy sighed.

"Look at the evidence. Joshua Lowry was killed by a single bullet wound and there was no puzzle piece found."

"But the murderer gave us a different puzzle piece already," added Jack.

"This is all too convenient." Sue argued. "I think someone is framing Miranda for the murders."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	20. Australian Aliens

**A/N: Oh, I just wanted to remind y'all to remember the warnings that was posted in the summary. I don't want to offend anyone in any way. This is a sort of angsty Myles chappy again and there's a little bit of humour on the part of Bobby. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Australian Aliens**

Myles had his finger stuck on the pause button, almost as if he was also stuck on pause.

"Just when you need something clear and in colour, the stupid freaking tape is old and crappy," he muttered to himself.

The screen was quite dark, a drab grey colour, and with no audio. Joshua Lowry was sitting at his desk swigging down what looked like his fifth beer bottle. He had a cigar in his mouth and was busy typing away at his computer. Appearing at the bottom left hand corner of the screen, Miranda starts an argument with Lowry. He had a sick grin plastered on his face as he made his way towards Miranda. At that moment, Myles was doing everything in his power to keep himself from smashing the television screen. As soon as Lowry was a foot away from Miranda, she shot him straight in the chest.

"For what it's worth, I would have let him suffer first," Myles thought bitterly as he pressed the rewind button.

Myles just sat there replaying the shooting over and over until D walked in.

"You know watching it a hundred more times isn't going to make those murder charges vanish into thin air."

"Something just isn't right. I wish I knew what they were talking about."

"Sue will translate it for us."

"You're right, I'm sorry for blowing up earlier."

"It's okay, besides you should be apologizing to Lucy."

Suddenly, D's cell rang.

"Hello?" D answered.

"Dimitrius, it's Darcy."

"Hi, what a pleasant surprise, Miss DiAngelo."

"Yea, I was going to call Bobby but I thought it would be better just to talk to you."

"What can I help you with?"

"It's about the murder investigation."

"Oh, I'm not in charge of the case."

"I know, I was just wondering who is."

"Agent Ryder."

There was a rather long pause before she replied.

"Really? Okay, thank you."

Click. D stared at his cell before putting it away.

"What was that about?"

"I'm not so sure."

"That's odd," commented Myles.

"Yeah, yeah it was."

* * *

"I'll try to smuggle doughnuts in here, Sparky, but I think it will be hard to get past security," Sue said winking.

"I'm sure if you hide it in your purse no one will ever have to know," Bobby laughed.

"Sandwiches anyone?" Tara asked walking back into the room.

"Don't mind if I do," Lucy replied hungrily.

"Jack?" Sue said softly.

"Yeah."

Jack couldn't keep the strong façade he put on any longer. He was obviously very tired with a haunting look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked.

He nodded his head and flashed a charming smile at her.

"I can't wait to get out of here," said Jack reluctantly.

Bobby mumbled something but no one could understand a word he said because of the food in his mouth.

"I didn't know Aussies can speak Martian," laughed Lucy.

"Marsh what?" Sue asked.

"M-A-R-T-I-A-N," signed Lucy. "Alien-talk."

"Ha ha, very funny," Bobby said sarcastically as he swallowed the food in mouth.

"So what did you say?" asked Cayleigh still laughing.

"I said there's no way Sparky's getting out of here anytime soon."

"Says the man who speaks with his mouth full," said Jack.

"Boys," Tara muttered.

"Excuse me!" Bobby exclaimed.

"You're excused," replied Cayleigh brushing a piece of lettuce from Bobby's face.

"It sounds like a zoo in here," Dr. Shuler said, peeking his head into the room. "And didn't I say one, maximum two people in this room at a time?"

"I'm fine," Jack complained.

"You can say that all you want, Mr. Hudson, I know if you're fine or not."

"We better get going anyway," Cayleigh spoke up. "I have a lovely appointment with a room full of disgruntled reporters."

"I'll phone Darcy and get her to smooth everything over," offered Bobby.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I can handle it myself," Cayleigh interrupted.

"Maybe if we wait this whole thing will blow over," Jack said.

"Are you sure the bullet didn't go straight through your brain?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Okay, okay enough with the chit-chat, everyone out please. I think Agent Hudson needs some rest," ordered Dr. Shuler smiling broadly.

"Cayleigh, can I talk to you for a minute," Jack said as everyone filed out of the room.

"Sure," she replied sitting back down.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For this, for acting like an idiot," he said quoting Bobby.

"Acting like an idiot?"

"Okay, for being an idiot."

She laughed softly and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm just glad you're alright. That's all that matters to me."

"I know I've said this before but I don't think I really meant it the first time. I love you."

"I love you too, Jack," she said touching his hand. "Take care."

"You too."

Cayleigh opened the door and saw everyone trying to pretend they weren't listening in on the conversation.

"Nice try on looking inconspicuous."

"So, what did he say?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'm going to a press conference now if you'll excuse me," replied Cayleigh indignantly.

"Oh no you don't, you are so not getting away that easily."

"Now you know how I feel, twenty four seven," Sue said grinning.

Levi barked in agreement.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	21. Press Conference From Hell

**A/N: New character! Hope you like. It was wickedly fun writing her. Short chappie so I'm posting another one. Keep reading! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Press Conference From Hell**

"Agent Ryder, why did you wait so long before informing the public about this murder investigation?"

"We didn't want to the city to be thrown into mass chaos. That's what's fuelling this psychopath."

"What about Detective Banks?"

"He's being dealt with for leaking information on this case."

"I think he did us all a favour! Who do you people think you are, telling us what we can and cannot hear?"

"We are doing our best to ensure the safety of the public."

"Sure then what was 9/11!"

"Miss ,we are going to find the perpetrator and will charge him to the fullest extent of the law," Bobby interrupted.

"Excuse me I have a question," a voice said from the crowd.

Darcy stood up and looked directly at Bobby.

"What is the status on Agent Hudson?"

Cayleigh breathed a sigh of relief before answering.

"He's in stable condition," Cayleigh said. "Thank you all for coming today, we'll keep you posted."

Bobby managed to escort Cayleigh through the crowd of photographers and reporters. He gave Darcy a quick wink of appreciation before they made their way back to the bullpen.

"That went well," Cayleigh said sarcastically slumping into a chair.

"It could have been worse," replied Bobby.

As he said that everyone gave him a look.

"Thank Darcy for me later, she saved the day," Cayleigh said.

"Speaking of which, you're lovely girlfriend called me earlier," said D.

"Really, what for?" asked Bobby.

"It was really strange. She wanted to know who was running the case and I said Cayleigh was and she seemed upset."

"Hmm," Bobby mused out loud.

"So who was the crazy reporter hounding you?" asked Lucy.

"That would be Madison Portman," Myles said walking in with a photograph in hand.

"Portman, you don't mean…" Tara trailed off.

"Yes indeed, the lawyer from Hell has a sister from the same fiery inferno," replied Myles.

"Lawyer from Hell?" Cayleigh asked confused.

"Angela Portman," explained Myles.

"And to think I had respect for the F.B.I."

At the door was a slender young woman with flaming red hair that tumbled over her shoulders. Other than the scowl on her face she was quite beautiful wearing a lavender button-down shirt and grey pants.

"Miss Portman, what a pleasant surprise!" Myles exclaimed condescendingly.

"I wouldn't be so patronizing Agent Leland. I'm here on behalf of Detective Banks."

"What does the little weasel want this time?" asked Bobby.

"Actually, he wants this case."

"And what authority do you have?" Cayleigh demanded.

She pulled out a note and cleared her throat before reading it.

"Due to the conflict of interest regarding Special Agent Myles Leland III and the main suspect Miranda Layton, this case will be handed over to Detective Banks and his unit. Signed, Marty Pavone."

Myles torn the paper from Portman's hands and read it himself before passing it over to Cayleigh.

"Miranda's not the main suspect," Cayleigh said firmly.

"Pavone sees this otherwise."

"Don't meddle in this case, you know what happened to your sister," replied Bobby.

"Don't you dare bring my sister into this? She wouldn't be dead if the F.B.I. actually did their job!"

"We were doing our jobs and we still are doing our jobs!" Myles yelled back. "And don't think we're not going to fight back."

"Myles," Cayleigh said, softly placing a hand on his arm.

"You're not seriously going to let Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum get away with this, are you?"

Cayleigh didn't reply as Myles collapsed down into his seat.

"Banks will be expecting all and any information you have on the murders as soon as possible. Good day," Portman said before leaving the room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tara breaking the silence.

"We can't do anything," replied Cayleigh, completely frustrated.

"Unless we find evidence that clears Miranda of the murders," suggested D.

"I may have something," Sue said walking into the room. "I watched the tapes and found something quite interesting."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	22. When the Darkness Falls

**A/N: Here's the companion chapter to the previous one. More interesting developements here! Reviews most appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: When the Darkness Falls**

"Miranda comes in shoots Joshua Lowry in the chest and he dies," Myles said disappointedly. "I don't see the interesting part."

"Before the murder, they're talking about the weather," Sue explained.

"That's an interesting topic to talk about before committing murder," D replied.

"Mr. Lowry says "it's a beautiful night" and Miranda answers "yeah, the moon in really clear."

"Could be a code," said Tara.

"There, look," Sue said, pausing the tape.

"Hey, what's that glowing light?" Bobby asked pointing at window.

"Looks like a flashlight or something," Tara replied squinting at the screen.

"Replay it again," said Cayleigh.

They watched at closely and the light flashed a couple of times on the window.

"Wait a minute, two long flashes followed by one short flash," Myles started.

"And three long flashes," Cayleigh finished. "Morse code for 'go.'"

"Go ahead and kill Lowry?" suggested Bobby.

"Maybe, okay now they start arguing about a Mercedes," Sue said.

"A Mercedes? Why would they argue about a car?" asked D.

"Probably another code," said Tara.

"Then she shoots him," Myles said shaking his head. "I don't see how this clears Miranda."

"Fast forward to about fifteen minutes before you guys show up," Sue said.

The crew watched the screen intently as Miranda comes back into the room and screams as she sees the body. She checks Lowry's pulse, covers her mouth in horror and leaves the room. Sue paused the tape again.

"Why would she shoot Joshua Lowry, and then come back in an hour later and scream when she saw the body?" asked Sue.

"Because she knew there was a camera," said Bobby.

"No, that doesn't make any sense. She would have turned the camera off and then kill Lowry." Cayleigh said. "Unless Miranda never even killed him, maybe someone else dressed up as Miranda."

"Wouldn't Lowry know that it wasn't Miranda?" asked D.

"After drinking five bottles of beer, even a man could pass off as her," replied Bobby.

"So Miranda could still be innocent," said Sue. "Why aren't you guys excited about this news?"

"You didn't get to hear the lovely note Pavone wrote for us," Myles said cynically. "We're no longer on this case."

"What? Who is?"

"Our good friend Banks," Bobby replied.

"Shouldn't another FBI team take over?"

"Now, that's the million dollar question," said Cayleigh.

"Guys, I don't know if this is credible or not, but I made a couple of calls and pulled some huge strings," Lucy said walking into the conference room. "It turns out our she-Devil, Miss Madison Portman, might be an undercover agent working for the NSA."

"Hypothetically speaking, if Portman is an undercover agent, why would the NSA want with this case?" asked Cayleigh.

"Something tells me we're being kept in the dark on purpose," Lucy replied.

"I guess it's time to pull out all the flashlights," said Bobby wistfully.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	23. Superman

**A/N: Resurrecting this story from the grave, yet again! This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of my, Hannah. I make a reference to a story that she wrote which is posted on Levi's Library called _Trouble In Paradise_. Just a quick plug for her, go read it. In fact, go read all her stories and while you're at it read all of Kayla's, Carrie's, Ducky's, Am's, Nikki's, Froggy's, Krystal's... Oh what the heck, read them all :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Superman**

"David, hi," Sue said into her phone.

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice again."

"It's good to hear, I mean, see your voice again too," she laughed.

"I miss you, are you still on that case?"

"Yea, it's very frustrating."

"I bet it is. So I guess we can't go on that date tonight, huh?"

"No, I'm really sorry."

"Hey, don't be. Listen, the day you catch this creep we can have a nice dinner and a relaxing stroll on the beach, what do you say?"

"I say, you've got yourself a deal, mister."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Sue stares at the screen and lovingly touches it with her fingertips before sighing and returning to the folder open on her desk.

"How's David?" Lucy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"He's alright," replied Sue before adding, "I just wish I could spend more time with him."

"At least you have a nice guy like David around," Lucy sighed.

"Hey, men are just trouble, Luce, remember that!" Cayleigh chuckled.

"How dare you judge us with that stereotype?" exclaimed Bobby trying to sound hurt by her comment.

"Darn it!" Tara's voice rang out. "Darn it, darn it, darn it!"

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Myles.

"There's this stupid firewall I can't seem to get past."

Myles makes his way around to look at Tara's computer screen.

"Hacking into the NSA database are we?"

"At least I'm trying."

"I think this is called a federal offence."

"And hiding information from the F.B.I. isn't?"

" Tara one, Myles zero," D said free throwing a crumpled piece of paper into the trash can.

"I didn't know we were even keeping score," said Myles half-heartedly.

"Ha ha ha! Bingo, no firewall is capable of withstanding the crushing blow of Tara Tippy Toes Williams," Tara exclaimed triumphantly.

"Whoa, hold on there Tippy, scroll back up," Myles said, his eyes fixated on the screen. "Oh my God."

* * *

"Mr. Hudson, you are a walking talking miracle," the nurse said playfully.

"What can I say, I've got a lot of angels," Jack replied giving her a wink.

She smiled and gently brought the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Oh dear, you are definitely burning up."

"I'm okay, Candace, really."

There was a faint knock on the door and a middle aged woman.

"Hey Jack," the visitor said.

"Mom?"

Candace lightly patted Jack on the hand and walked out of the room leaving him alone with his mother.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Uh, Cayleigh phoned me when you were still unconscious and I took the first plane here."

"I guess Dad couldn't make it."

"Jack, stop it," she replied sternly.

"Just say it Mom, he's still mad at me."

"No, he could never be mad at you."

"How could you lie straight into my face?"

"Stop it, please, stop it."

The two of them hadn't noticed that someone else was now standing at the doorway.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Sue cautiously.

"No, it's alright," Jack replied smiling. "Hey boy."

Levi brushed up against the side of the bed, squeezing in between the bed and Mrs. Hudson.

"Uh, Sue this is my mom. Mom this is Sue," Jack introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson, I've heard a lot about your cinnamon rolls," Sue said shaking the older woman's hand.

"Oh, they're not that special," Mrs. Hudson laughed. "And who's this?"

"This is Levi," said Sue before turning to Levi. "Levi, this is Mrs. Hudson."

"Why hello there, Levi."

She had chocolate brown curls that flowed just past her shoulders and had the same rich sienna eyes as Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked Sue.

"Uh, I need to talk to you privately," she replied slowly, "only if that's okay with you, Mrs. Hudson."

"Sure, no problem, it was nice meeting you, Sue."

"Likewise."

Mrs. Hudson gave one last look at her son before walking out of the room.

"We're no longer in charge of the murder investigation," Sue said almost in a whisper.

"What? How come?"

Sue filled Jack in on what had happened and they both sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So what do we do now?" Jack sighed.

"Cayleigh is trying to get the case back since we've found evidence that might clear Miranda of the murder charges."

"How's Myles taking this?"

"He's trying to look tough but I don't think he can keep it up that much longer, kinda like you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, pretending to be Superman. It's okay to be vulnerable sometimes."

From outside, Jack could hear two people arguing indiscreetly. He quickly recognized the two voices and started to get off the hospital bed. Sue rushed to his side and tried to steady him in her arms.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop my parents from getting a divorce."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	24. Breakdown

**A/N: Sorry for the delays. I'll try to wrap this story up as soon as I can. Thank you for the kind comments and for your patience :)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Breakdown**

"This better be a joke, Leland."

"I wish I was, sir, but it's no joke."

Myles was sitting in front of Garrett, who was reading a bunch of printouts in his hand.

"You mean to tell me that the NSA willing gave one of their own agents a free pass to kill innocent people."

"It makes sense. They use Miranda as a scapegoat for the murders and then take the case away from us. I bet all the information we've collected will conveniently vanish and the murders would be forgotten."

"This theory of yours is a long shot."

"You're not in on this too, are you?" asked Myles incredulously.

"Leland…"

"You are! I don't believe this!"

"Leland, I assure you I'm not," Garrett reprimanded. "You know well enough that I would never involve myself in anything like this."

"I'm very sorry, sir," Myles apologized. "It's just the past few days have been rough."

"Then I suggest you take a long vacation after we're through with this."

"I will."

"So what is the next move?" Garrett said dropping the papers on to his desk.

"We're trying to track down Miss Portman and try talking to her."

"I don't think I need to be telling you this, but if any of this information leaks out…"

"I know, sir," said Myles firmly.

"Good, keep me updated."

"Will do."

Myles stood up and walked briskly to the bathroom where he splashed cold water over his face. Taking a good look at himself in the mirror, he sighed and broke down into tears.

* * *

"There's still something that doesn't add up," Tara said. "I mean if I was part of the NSA and I wanted someone to quietly slip the case from you guys, I wouldn't send in Miss Loudmouth."

"I thought about that too and why an undercover agent, aren't they afraid of blowing her cover?" asked Lucy.

"Looks like we've got more questions than answers," Cayleigh said as Myles walked back in. "Anything from Garrett?"

"No," he replied curtly sitting down into his chair.

"Can you be more articulate?"

"He doesn't know anything about this."

"Are you okay, Myles?"

"Fine, in fact I feel great, no, stupendous!" he muttered sarcastically.

"For the love of God," Lucy said shaking her head. "Pull yourself together."

"Knock it off," Bobby intervened. "The last thing we need right now is you two biting each other's heads off."

"Stay out of this Koala boy!"

"Alright that's it, Myles, I've tried being the nice guy but obviously it's not working."

The yelling stopped when Garrett walked into the bullpen with a serious look etched on his face.

"Detective Banks is dead."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	25. Sirens

**A/N: Yeah! I still have one reader! Thank you Ahava :D **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Sirens**

"I want to see my son, Darlene, get out of my way."

"No, you know why? Because you're just going to blame him for everything that happened to your parents."

"How dare you! You have no right to…"

"Dad, stop it, this is a hospital," Jack said looking his father in the eye.

There was a brief pause as if time seemed to halt to a stop as the scowl on Mr. Hudson's face slowly vanished.

"Jack, look at you, standing on your feet already," Mr. Hudson said smiling at his son. "And who's this pretty young lady?"

Sue blushed slightly as Jack reached over to hold onto her hand. The way his dad said 'pretty young lady' eerily sounded the same way his grandfather had said it about Cayleigh. There was an awkward silence between the four of them before Jack spoke.

"I thought you still hate me."

"I don't hate you. I never did."

"Then why didn't you come to the funeral? Admit it, you blamed me that they died! You couldn't get over the fact that your own son killed your parents!"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Sue felt tears burning in her own eyes. She wanted so desperately to make the pain Jack was feeling to go away but all she could do was stand there.

* * *

_He stood there looking down at the gravestone that was adorned by a single peach rose. Cayleigh stood at his side and slipped her hand into his. Turning his head to look at her, Jack squeezed her hand tightly. _

_"He's going to be here," he said suddenly. _

_"Jack…" _

_"No, he's going to be here." _

_"Okay." _

_Letting out a slow breath, he softly kissed the side of her head. _

_"I'm sorry, Cayleigh." _

_"You don't need to be sorry." _

_"I could have…" _

_She placed her index finger gently across his lips. _

_"Don't." _

_The look on her face was comforting but it couldn't mask the guilt written in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and remained silent. The silence was broken by an ambulance siren, screeching in the distance. _

* * *

Cayleigh got out of the car and walked alongside Bobby and Myles to the parking lot that was surrounded by the very familiar yellow tape.

"Excuse me, but I can't allow anyone past here," an officer ordered stiffly, holding his arm out.

"I'm Agent Manning and these are my colleagues, we're with the F.B.I."

"That's nice and all but I still wouldn't recommend taking the beautiful young lady."

"I'll be fine, thank you very much," Cayleigh replied curtly, going under the tape.

Bobby and Myles followed behind her as they made their way towards a covered body, underneath a bright blue tarp.

"Hey Will," Bobby greeted the man standing beside the body.

"Manning, it's good to see you again. It's a shame it had to be under these circumstances."

"Myles, Cayleigh this is my good friend Will DeLauro. Will, this is Agent Myles Leland and Agent Cayleigh Ryder."

"You F.B.I. agents, always surrounding yourselves with gorgeous women," Will remarked, smiling slightly.

"Yea well the F.B.I. has its perks," replied Bobby smiling back,

"Anyway, I just want to give you a fair warning before you see the body," said Will, the tone of his voice becoming serious.

Will knelt onto the wet pavement and lifted the tarp. Within seconds, Cayleigh impulsively buried her head into Myles' chest as he too looked away. Blood was streaming from where Banks' head and the rest of his body should have been connected. His stark white eyes were rolled back but open staring lifelessly up at the three agents.

"Are you okay?" Myles asked, gently rubbing Cayleigh's back.

"Yea just surprised that's all," she replied, her eyes still avoiding the body.

"Whoever killed this man did it cleanly. He wouldn't have had time to react or anything," said Will. "I thought that psychotic woman was already caught."

"She's not psychotic," Myles replied angrily.

Will was taken aback by Myles' sudden outburst but quickly turned his attention back to the body.

"I did find something quite unusual."

He handed Bobby a plastic bag with a small shard of green film.

"This could be anything," Bobby said examining it.

"But it isn't just anything, Manning, it's a green-coloured contact lens."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	26. Sorry Just Isn't Enough

**A/N: New chapter. On a side note, remember the contact lens for future reference...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Sorry Just Isn't Enough  
**

"Jack, I'm sorry. I really am," Mr. Hudson apologized. "I know I should've come, but I just…"

"Sorry? Sorry is for when you spill coffee into someone's lap. Not showing up to your parents' funeral deserves more than just a sorry."

"That's enough," scolded Mrs. Hudson.

"I don't know why I bothered to show up here," Mr. Hudson said tersely. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Sam, please, don't go," Mrs. Hudson pleaded with her husband.

"There isn't anything left for me in D.C. anymore. I lost my parents and I lost my son."

"No, please."

Mr. Hudson gave one last look at Jack and at his wife before briskly walking out the front doors of the hospital.

Jack nearly fell forward if it wasn't for Sue holding him tightly. But as she removed her hand from his side, she saw that it was stained with blood.

"Oh my God, Jack!" she shouted as he blacked out in her arms.

* * *

"I just got off the phone with surveillance, Miss Portman seems to have dropped off the face of the earth," D said. "They have no idea where she could possibly be."

"We're back to square one guys," Lucy groaned resting her head on her desk.

Looking up she saw Myles, Bobby and Cayleigh as they walked into the bullpen.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, it wasn't good," Tara said.

"Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight," Bobby replied grimly.

"For what it's worth, as much of a jerk that guy was, Banks didn't deserve to die like that," said Myles sitting down.

"Guys, go home," Cayleigh said.

"What?"

"I said go home," she repeated. "Just go."

"Cayleigh…"

"No don't Cayleigh me, Bobby, I'm really not in the mood."

"C'mon, you really expect me to believe that you're just going to give up?"

"Oh so now I have to convince not only myself but you too, that I can't do this?"

"Don't let this creep get to you. You're tougher than this."

By now, Bobby's hands were placed firmly on her shoulders forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I know everyone says this and I know it's the cheesiest line in the history of the F.B.I. but the bad guys aren't going to win, we are."

"And so ends the Days of Our Lives," Myles said rolling his eyes.

Lucy replied by smacking him over the head as Bobby's cell went off.

"Manning."

There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"What is it?" asked Cayleigh.

"That was Sue, something happened to Jack."

* * *

Sue was sitting down her hands were placed neatly in her lap. She couldn't go through this again, the terror of knowing that might have been the last time she would have Jack in her arms. Levi stood up when he saw Bobby walk through the front doors. Without saying a word, Bobby enveloped her in his arms.

"It was awful Bobby, Jack's mother and father were arguing and he was so upset. I couldn't even do anything."

"It's okay. He's going to be okay."

"He blames himself."

"Blames himself for what?"

"For killing his grandparents."

Bobby looked up at Cayleigh but she quickly looked away.

* * *

_ "With all the evidence I have seen, I've made my decision," the judge said putting on his glasses. "Miss Layton, blowing twice above the legal limit and running a red light are criminal offences and you seem to have a blasé attitude towards all of this. And you have the audacity to bring Mr. Hudson into this court and try to blame him for the murder of your unborn baby? I find Mr. Hudson, not guilty. Furthermore, I sentence Miss Deshler five years in prison for drunk driving causing death. Court adjourned." _

_ "You can't do this! I have rights!" Miss Layton screamed. _

_ "Calm down, Miranda, we can always appeal," her lawyer said quietly. _

_ "She's gone because of him! She's gone…" her voice faded away as she began to sob uncontrollably. _

_ Jack slowly made his way out of the courtroom with Cayleigh by his side. _

_ "You did it," she said smiling softly. _

_ "It still doesn't bring Gram and Gramps back." _

_ "They're okay." _

_ "Yeah," Jack replied, a pained look still on his face. "I know."  
_

* * *

"Bobby, I never got to tell him," Sue sobbed. "I never got to tell him that I loved him."

He looked at a loss for words when Cayleigh sat down beside Sue and took her hand.

"I think he knows."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	27. The Bobby Effect

**A/N: Unfortunately Levi's Library (aka Sue's Crew) no longer exists, but you can still find some of the authors here on this site. Thanks for your awesome comments more chapters to come and hopefully I'll finally get this whole story up! **

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Bobby Effect  
**

"Guys I think we've got something," Tara said excitedly pulling a sheet of paper from her printer. "Greg found some DNA on the contact lens."

"And the DNA belongs to?" asked D.

"Well that's still a mystery however; seven alleles match Joshua Lowry's DNA."

"So we're looking for a brother," Myles concluded.

"Not quite," Tara said. "We're looking for a woman."

"Okay a sister," Myles said correcting himself.

"That would work if he had a sister," replied Lucy, "and it's not his mother either; she passed away a couple years back."

"Who's left then?" Myles asked.

Tara and Lucy looked at each other and answered together.

"His daughter."

"Genevieve?" asked D.

"No actually, another daughter, a daughter he probably didn't even know he had," Tara said.

"A disgruntled daughter who gets revenge on a family who never wanted her," Myles muttered. "It just sickens me what's happening to the world we're living in."

"You don't think this girl is the one who framed Miranda?" suggested D.

"Could be, which means your theory about the NSA was wrong," Tara said.

"You saw what I saw Tara, a top secret mission headed by Madison Portman."

"I know but that could mean anything."

"Or it could be an inside job!"

"Whoever it is, arguing isn't going to lead us to the murderer," D mediated. "Let's try to stay focused."

Tara sat down beside Lucy as Myles walked back to his desk in silence.

"Leland," he said answering the phone.

"Myles, it's Bobby."

"What happened?"

"I don't want you to get the ladies worried."

Myles turned away from the group and lowered his voice.

"Is it that serious?"

"The doctors aren't sure. Dr. Shuller says it's just an infection and as long as Jack just takes it easy he'll be fine."

"And the bad news is?" asked Myles automatically.

"His parents are in town."

"Oh," Myles replied stunned.

"Yeah, from what Sue told me, things aren't going so great between his folks."

"Is that why he's been acting weird lately?"

"No it isn't."

"Then what is?"

"I don't really want to go into that over the phone. Listen, just tell the girls that Jack's okay," Bobby said.

"Sure, how's Sue?"

"She's holding up."

"That's good."

"Anything new on the case?"

"Actually a couple of things."

Myles filled Bobby in on the latest news.

"It's good we're getting somewhere."

"I guess so."

"I better go check up on Mrs. Hudson."

"Okay, thanks for calling."

"No problem, mate."

"Who was that?" asked Lucy concernedly.

"Bobby, he says Jack's okay."

"I swear Jack's going to give us all heart attacks before we turn fifty," replied Lucy.

"Yea, I'm going to head over to the hospital," Myles said suddenly, putting his coat on. "Call me if you find anything."

* * *

"Hey, I thought you might want some company," Bobby said, flashing Mrs. Hudson a charming smile.

"Oh thank you, Bobby," she replied. "He's lucky to have such a nice friend like you."

"Well if the situation was reversed I know he'd be here for me."

"I can't believe that wonderful lady had to see what happened. It was horrible," she said shaking her head. "What's her name again?"

"Sue."

"Right, God bless that child," she sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you and Cayleigh here. I shouldn't have told Sam about Jack."

"You did the right thing, Mrs. Hudson."

"Well, Bobby, aren't you lucky? Surrounded by three beautiful women," Cayleigh said as she and Sue approached them in the waiting room.

"I'm certain Darcy wouldn't appreciate the fact that her boyfriend is hanging out with other women," Sue replied smiling.

"I can't help it if I have that effect on you sheilas," he said trying to defend himself.

"Excuse me," Dr. Shuller said interrupting the laughter. "Jack's awake if you want to talk to him but only one at a time. I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier."

"Thank you very much, Doctor," Mrs. Hudson replied graciously. "Why don't you go in first?"

"Me? No, you should," Sue protested.

"Go on, dear, I think Jack needs a pretty face to talk to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Jack could wait to see me," Mrs. Hudson replied smiling half-heartedly. "I need to use the restroom anyway."

She got up from her seat and bustled away, leaving Sue very confused.

"Go on Sue, we'll man the coffee base," Cayleigh said.

"Thanks, I'll need all the coffee I can get," replied Sue as Levi barked in agreement. "No boy, you're already too hyper as it is."

They all laughed as Levi's tail disappeared into Jack's room behind of Sue.

"That was nice of you," Bobby said.

"What?"

"What you said to Sue earlier. We've been trying to get those two together for a long time."

"Well no time like the present. Allie went back to Wisconsin last I heard."

"Really? So I guess it's off again."

"I know that look Manning, you know that you're matchmaking skills aren't that impressive."

"At least I try," he replied grinning noticing someone walking into the waiting room. "Darcy?"

* * *

**_TBC_**


	28. Once In a Lifetime

**A/N: Haha, sorry, I know I did take way too long to post. Here's another chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Once In A Lifetime  
**

"Hey," Jack greeted smiling.

"Hey yourself," replied Sue.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized, his voice raspy and weak.

"Just don't do that ever again."

"It's on my list of 'things never to do again' already."

Jack winced slightly as he said that but managed to keep the smile on his face.

"You have to take it easy there."

"I know," he said closing his eyes for a minute. "Is my mom okay?"

"She's worried, like any mother would be," she said tentatively. "Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Next time if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

He moved his hand and signed 'thank you' while mouthing it. Sue smiled at him softly but started to play with her hands.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Jack, noticing how uncomfortable she looked.

"No."

"You're a pretty bad liar."

"My mom always told me that. That's the disadvantage of not being able to hear your own voice," she said sighing.

"So what's wrong?"

"Almost losing you twice in one day isn't exactly what I planned for today."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I just wanted to say that," Sue stopped to take in a deep breath. "I-I really care about you."

She rushed the last part of her sentence that Jack looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What I mean is…"

"I heard what you said," Jack interrupted, trying to sit up in his bed. "I really care about you too."

"You do?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just thought you and Cayleigh…"

"Oh."

Now it was Jack's turn to look somewhat uncomfortable.

"You two are yelling at each other one minute and then friendly the next," Sue explained. "And then Tara said that she came back to D.C. because she loved you."

"I do love her," Jack stated plainly.

The sparkle in Sue's eyes seemed to disappear as Jack squeezed her hand gently.

"But my relationship with Cayleigh is different, there's another woman who has my heart."

* * *

"Darce, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Um, about us."

The smile on Bobby's face slowly faded away as she led him outside into the hospital parking lot.

"I don't understand," he said, looking at her suspiciously.

"We haven't been spending a lot of time together," she started.

"I've been really busy lately."

"I know Bobby, just let me finish. I miss you."

"Darling, I miss you too. Believe me I'd rather be with you every night than working on a case."

"Good."

"But you know I can't," he replied exasperatedly.

"I know."

"This isn't the real reason why you're here, Darce. Spill."

"Can we go someplace else? I hate hospitals," she replied nervously.

"Sure."

Darcy reached over and held onto Bobby's arm as they crossed the street to a small coffee house. As they walked in, they noticed almost all of the tables were completely empty except for a man watching the television.

"Damn it, c'mon score already!" the man yelled.

"What are you watching?" asked Bobby.

"The hockey game, the offence is terrible," he replied, shaking his head. "Ah, well that's it, just perfect. We were this close to."

The man cursed to himself and dropped a couple of bills on his table before heading out the door.

"I can't believe the Capitals lost," Bobby said to Darcy.

"What? Oh yea, it's such a shame," she said dejectedly.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Stop yelling at me," she said rather frazzled.

"I wasn't yelling."

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. It's been a long day at work."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… Yes, I guess I have to," she rambled before composing herself. "I, uh, I got a promotion."

"You did? That's great news!" he exclaimed. "Why aren't you excited about this?"

"I'm an official foreign correspondent, now."

"Oh, where are you going?" he asked apprehensively.

"Tel Aviv," replied Darcy focusing on the cappuccino sitting in front of her. "My flight leaves tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's short noticed."

"I've known for about a week."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I spent all week trying to find the right time to tell you."

There was a brief pause as Bobby tried to process everything Darcy had just told him.

"You should go," Bobby simply said.

"I should?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," he said, forcing the words out. "You've always wanted to travel."

"What about us?"

"I don't know, what about us?"

"I love you Bobby. I don't want to lose you because of this."

"You have to go," he blurted out. "If things don't work out between us and you stayed, you'll regret not going."

She finally looked up trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"I guess I have to start packing," she said finally. "Goodbye, Special Agent Manning."

Getting out of her seat, Darcy kissed Bobby softly on the cheek and walked out the door. Bobby sat in silence for of couple of minutes before pulling a black velveteen box out of his pocket. He opened the box and stared at the pink diamond ring sparkling brightly even in the dim lighting.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	29. What Love Is

**A/N: Ty Ahava : ) Here's another chapter, more warm and fuzzies this time around (a lot more). And unfortunately, I own nothing, still, but I'm holding out hope that one day that will change. **

* * *

**Chapter 29: What Love Is**

"I'm sorry Mr. Leland, I can't let you in," the nurse said shaking her head. "Visiting hours are over."

"Please, it will only be for just a minute," Myles pleaded with the little old lady sitting behind the counter.

"Okay, a minute, only because I think you're such a sweet man," she said smiling up at him.

"Thank you," replied Myles, automatically signing it as well.

"What was that?" asked the nurse intently.

"Oh, uh, it's 'thank you' in American Sign Language," he explained.

"Thank you," she said signing it herself.

Myles couldn't help but smile at her as he continued down the hallway. Gently knocking on the door, he opened it to find the bed empty. Miranda was standing by the window sill, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Mi Mi?"

She turned her head around and gave him a quick smile before returning her gaze at the window. Myles silently stood next to her and looked out. Across the street a young couple were beaming over a baby being carried in her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Myles," Miranda said softly without looking at him. "I never meant to hurt anyone, honestly."

"I know," he said holding her in his arms.

"How's Jack?" she asked.

"He's okay."

"You probably think I murdered all those people," said Miranda pulling away.

"No, you couldn't have," Myles replied simply.

"I shot Jack and I hurt you, why do you even believe me?"

"Because, because I lied."

She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I told you that I didn't love you anymore but the truth is, I still love you," he said cupping her face in his hands. "I'll always love you."

* * *

"I should get going, Jack, it's late," Mrs. Hudson said wearily.

"You're staying with Cayleigh right?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I can stay at a hotel."

"Mom, I don't want you to be alone again," Jack said holding onto her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied kissing him softly on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

Sue and Cayleigh were both standing outside as Mrs. Hudson came out.

"He's all yours, dear," she said winking at Sue.

Watching his mother leave, Jack waved at Cayleigh as she blew him a kiss before leaving as well. Sue sat back down beside him along with Levi.

"So who's this other woman that has your heart?" Sue asked apprehensively.

"We're still talking about that?" he asked with an amused look on his face.

"I'm just curious," she said slightly embarrassed.

"You know her pretty well," replied Jack.

"I do?"

"Beautiful, out-spoken, the nicest person I know."

"That could be anyone," she said genuinely puzzled.

"No, she's not just anyone," he said shaking his head. "I think I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her."

"I didn't think you were a 'corny love line' kind of guy," Sue laughed, her eyes finally lighting up again.

"And she's got the cutest laugh."

"Then why don't you tell her you love her?"

"She's going out with someone else," he sighed. "Plus I don't have the courage to tell her."

"You are Special Agent Jack Hudson, protecting the good citizens of D.C.," Sue said in a stately manner as Levi woofed approvingly. "From the way you described her, she can't be that scary. Just be honest."

"Honest," he echoed.

"I mean, what if she feels the same way and she's just waiting for you to say something," Sue said finally catching on.

"Well, does she?" he asked.

"Does she what?"

"Feel the same way."

They looked at each other waiting for the other to say something first.

"Sue…"

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips and then began to sign something Jack couldn't quite understand.

"Love, can't?" he asked.

Sue signed it slower this time as she translated.

"Sometimes, there are no words for love."

* * *

"G'day, this is Bobby Manning, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

_Beep._

"Bobby, it's me, pick up the phone. Look I don't know what happened between you and Darcy but we're already one man down so if you…"

"Quite yelling," Bobby replied gruffly.

"I wasn't yelling," she said indignantly.

He paused thinking she sounded exactly like Darcy.

"You still there or do I have to talk to the answering machine again?"

"I'm listening."

"Why did you decide to just leave?"

There was a longer pause before she impatiently started talking again.

"I know this is none of my business."

"You're right this isn't."

"Can you at least let me finish?"

He nodded his head absent-mindedly as she continued.

"But I want you to know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Then it wouldn't seem weird if I was standing outside of your door would it?"

He could already see the smile forming on her lips as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder and opened the front door.

"I've always wondered why my phone bill is so long at the end of every month," she replied hanging up her cell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Call it a woman's intuition," she said walking in. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I can't even remember the last time anyone has given me free food. You're not getting all soft on me are you?"

"Don't get too used to it, buddy."

"Now there's the Cayleigh I know and love."

Bobby looked slightly flustered when he finally understood what he had just said and unsuccessfully tried to put together a coherent sentence.

"Wow, I never thought I live the day that Bobby Manning would become speechless," she said taking plates out of the cupboard.

She smiled at him as he stood across from her at the kitchen counter.

"Well, don't get too used to it," he replied smirking.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	30. Phone Call

**A/N: My story my pairings LOL :) I have a Tara/Bobby fic somewhere hidden away that I still haven't finished writing that a should and post. Anyhow, sorry for the delay I'm running on an average of 4 hours of sleep for the past week. The life of an engineering student. I'm actually thinking about switching to communications next semester. I can't take the stress anymore. Okay, I'm done ranting. Here's the chapter. Keep in mind, I did write this a long time ago, so the quality of writing isn't up to par. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. I'll post another one later today hopefully. No guarantees. Plus, I figure I owe it to the coolest person reading my story. You know who you are ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 30: Phone Call  
**

"Guys, I just got off the phone with S.O.G., they found Simon McCrery's black pickup," D said.

"And the bad news?" asked Lucy automatically.

"It was torched and there was no driver."

"Then how do we know it's McCrery's?"

"His driver's licence with no prints, which I think is very odd."

"Just our luck," she replied sarcastically. "Where are Cayleigh, Bobby and Sue they should be back by now?"

"Cayleigh's with Mrs. Hudson and Sue left the hospital a while ago," Tara said. "I don't know where Bobby is, he's not answering his cell or his phone."

"And where did you go traipsing off to?" Lucy asked Myles as he sat down in his chair.

"I just had to visit someone," he replied curtly. "Who, is none of your business."

"Sorry, I'm, we're late," Cayleigh said walking in with Bobby.

"Where were you I've been trying to call you, Crash?" asked Tara.

"I, uh, had something to take of."

"It's as if you people decided to speak in code all of a sudden," Tara replied but soon the frown on her face slowly turned into a smile. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Cayleigh leaning over Tara's desk.

"Sue translated that security tape and I've been trying to decipher what the impostor Miranda and Lowry were talking about. Sue said they were arguing about a Mercedes but they kept referring to the car as a she."

"Cars are always referred to as feminine," Myles thought out loud.

"But, Mercedes could also be the name of a person. And said person could be our missing link."

"Great work, Tara," Cayleigh said. "Can you pull up a list of Mercedes?"

"I'm guessing you're not talking about expensive cars," Tara said smiling. "Already on it."

"Myles," Cayleigh began but stopped.

"Yes?"

She began discreetly wiping her bottom lip as he imitated her, a red substance rubbed off onto his fingers.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"No problem," Cayleigh whispered. "Oh and one more thing, don't get hurt again."

Myles nodded with a faint smile on his lips as he turned back to the files on his desk.

"Cales," Lucy started with a certain look in her eyes. "Were you with Mrs. Hudson?"

"Yea, why?"

"You came back with Bobby."

"So?"

"I saw how he looked at you. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," replied Cayleigh slightly annoyed. "Why would something be going on between us?"

"I should be asking you that."

"First Jack and now Bobby, leave my non-existent love-life alone."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked concernedly.

"Nothing's wrong!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at both Lucy and Cayleigh.

"Okay, show's over, get back to work," Cayleigh mumbled mainly to herself.

Sue walked in and looked at everyone who seemed to be frozen in their positions.

"What's going on?" asked Sue as she let Levi go lay down beside her desk.

"Nothing, because nothing's wrong," replied Cayleigh.

"You okay?" asked Bobby from behind her.

"Yes."

"You were fine earlier or you seemed to be fine."

"Are you not paying attention to what I'm saying? I am okay," she repeated, purposely annunciating each word.

"What happened to being there for each other? Or was that some figment of my imagination?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and finally sat back down in her seat just as her cell phone went off. Looking over at the number displayed on the screen, she left the phone on the desk and completely ignored it. Bobby reached over and answered it before Cayleigh could grab it away from him.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hello, is Miss Ryder there?" a man's voice asked.

"No, she's busy but can I take a message."

"Actually I need to speak with her in person, are you her boyfriend?"

He hesitated for a brief moment.

"No."

"Just tell her to call Dr. Brunstead. It's important."

"Okay. Bye."

When he turned back around to face Cayleigh, she was already in tears.

"Cayleigh?"

She didn't even look up at him as she got up and left the bullpen. Bobby was about to follow her when Myles put a hand on the Aussie's shoulder.

"I think she needs some time alone."

"I shouldn't have answered that call. I'm so stupid."

"On normal circumstances I would completely agree with you," Myles said, softening his tone. "But, for what it's worth, you did the right thing."

"What makes you think that?" Bobby asked tossing the cell onto his desk.

"If things were reversed I'm sure she would have done the same thing."

Bobby sat down but immediately stood back up and walked out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Looks like my advice fell on deaf ears," Myles muttered which earned him a glare from Sue. "No pun intended."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	31. Agent Portman

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. I seem to be doing this to you guys too much, no wonder nobody's reading this. That and the fact that five years ago I wasn't a very good writer. I'd like to think I've improved now. So sorry you have to put up with me :) You'll be put out of your misery soon enough. I'd just also like to take the opportunity to remind everyone that I don't own a thing. If I did, this awesome show would still be coming out with new episodes. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Agent Portman  
**

_"Please, Miss Ryder, sit down."_

_ "Skip the pleasantries, Dr. Brunstead I'm really not in the mood."_

_ "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but your sister doesn't have much time left."_

_ "What exactly are you saying?"_

_ "I'm giving you a choice. We can stop the treatments to…"_

_ "You just don't want to waste anymore time on a lost cause like Kim."_

_ "No, that's not what I'm saying at all."_

_ "You don't think I know how you doctors think? For the record I'm not stupid, and I'm not giving up on my sister."_

_ "All I'm saying is to think about it. Do you seriously want to give Kim the false hope that she might pull through?"_

_ "You're talking as if she's has no hope at all."_

_ "To some degree that's the truth."_

_ "I don't care if I'm drowning in debt but I'm not going to just let Kim die because she's a burden to you."_

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, Cayleigh shook her head and tried in vain to fix her hair. She walked out of the restroom and collided right into Bobby.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before realizing who she had run into.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Cayleigh looked up at him.

"No, I do. I shouldn't have been mad at you and for some strange reason I was."

"Well I shouldn't have answered that phone call, so I guess we're even."

"If only life was ever that simple," she sighed. "Did you tell anyone about Kim?"

"Just Tara, I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know…"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you told her."

"Why are you doing this case? You should be with Kim."

"I'm a coward that's why," she replied tears forming in her eyes again. "I can't watch her die right before my eyes. I just can't."

"You are not a coward. You're stronger than anyone I've ever known."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're hitting on me."

"Would it bother you if I am?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Her mouth opened but she immediately closed it, processing what he had just said.

"You have a girlfriend," she said after a moment.

"Ex-girlfriend," he replied softly.

"What happened?"

"She's leaving for Tel Aviv tomorrow."

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

"This is what she wants."

"You're crazy, Bobby! She wanted you to tell her that there was something or in this case someone worth staying for."

"Darcy knew for a week and didn't even bother to tell me. Besides, I-I'm in love with someone else."

The intense look in his clear blue eyes forced Cayleigh to look away.

"Please don't say that."

"I know I don't have a chance because of Jack, but I wanted you to know."

"This has nothing to do with Jack."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Lucy who had appeared in the hallway.

"No," Bobby said quickly. "What's up?"

"We've got Madison Portman. Surveillance found her at Simon McCrery's house. There'll be here in a couple of minutes."

* * *

"You care to tell me why you were at McCrery's house?" asked Bobby sitting on the table in front of Miss Portman.

She remained silent and stared at him coldly.

"It's also pretty convenient that you disappeared before Banks' murder. I thought you two were friendly, did he get too annoying?" Cayleigh said.

"I didn't kill him," Portman said.

"Then who did?"

"How should I know?"

"You seem to know more than you've told us, Miss Portman or should I say, Agent Portman."

Glaring at Cayleigh, Portman became silent again.

"You wanted us to find out though," Cayleigh continued. "Posting that little tidbit on the website for Tara to find to get back at your supervisor because he didn't want to have an affair with you, you knew it would look like the NSA was responsible for the murders."

"That's a nice little story you've concocted," replied Portman.

"I'd start telling the truth if I were you because right now you're looking more and more like a suspect."

"You F.B.I. agents couldn't tell if something was a clue even if it was dangled in front of eyes." Portman said grinning. "Because if you are as smart as everyone believes you are, your computer techie would have found out that McCrery doesn't exist."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bobby.

"I first need a guarantee that nothing happens to me."

"That's not happening until you give us information," he replied firmly.

"Then I'm not talking and I don't care if you lock me up and throw away the key. But I will tell you this, Handsome," she whispered into Bobby's ear. "I'd keep a close eye on your girlfriend."

Bobby forcefully grabbed Portman by her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"You're a feisty one," she sneered.

"Bobby, let her go," Cayleigh said quietly. "It's not worth it."

Glaring at Portman one last time, Bobby backed away and stalked out of the room as Cayleigh followed close behind.

"What were you thinking?" asked Cayleigh, her arms folded across her chest.

"I wasn't, I'm sorry."

"You can't let her get to you, we have to keep focused."

"Are you okay, Bobby?" Sue asked, gently touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air," he replied. "Excuse me."

As Bobby walked away, Cayleigh let out a sigh.

"What did she say to him?" she asked Sue.

"I don't think you want to know," Sue replied solemnly.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	32. Invincible

**A/N: Can't remember what happens in this one, so have fun reading :) **

* * *

**Chapter 32:Invincible**

"Okay that's impossible, McCrery has to exist!" Myles exclaimed completely bewildered. "And hypothetically speaking, even if he doesn't, we're at another dead end."

"Maybe she's telling the truth and that someone is using McCrery as a diversion," replied Sue.

"Or maybe this is all an elaborate scheme to throw us off again," added Myles disdainfully. "No one seriously believes this nut-case, do they?"

"Actually, it would explain why there weren't any fingerprints found on the driver's licence," D said.

"What about Carolyn Lowry? She couldn't have just fallen in love with a non-existent being," replied Myles.

"Well…" Lucy replied pulling out a sheet from the printer. "I talked to one of the doctors taking care of Mrs. Lowry, it turns out she has schizophrenia."

"Symptoms often include delusions and/or hallucinations. These delusions in schizophrenia are often paranoid and persecutory in nature," D read. "Luce, where's the English version of this?"

"I don't think there is one."

"I don't quite see the point of bringing this up, Lucy," Myles said sounding slightly annoyed.

"She could have been hallucinating Simon or someone else could have convinced her that she was in love with Simon even though it was just a figment of her imagination."

"If you are right, which is highly improbable, our only suspect is, what's the word for it," Myles said, feigning forgetfulness, "gone!"

" Tara, do you have the list?" asked Cayleigh who was relatively silent while the team was talking.

"Sure, it's right here."

Tara handed over a folder with a neatly typed out sheet of names and photographs in it.

"Wait, she looks familiar," Bobby said taking one of the pictures out.

"She's the girl from that shop," Myles replied, until he finally understood what he had just said.

* * *

"How did you ever convince me to come back to this..." Bobby stopped mid-sentence to shudder.

Cayleigh smiled as she graciously held the door open for him and Myles.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but is, Mercedes Bennett here?" Myles asked politely to the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Mercy? Oh, she quit this morning says that she found a new job," the lady replied.

"Mercy?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, Mercy Bennett, pretty girl with beautiful green eyes."

"Did she say where she's working now?" asked Myles.

"This little store just down the street, _King's Market_."

"Thank you for you time," Cayleigh said as they made their way out of the store.

After the trio walked out the front door, the old lady peered out the window and watched as they drove off. She ripped off the mask she was wearing and picked up the telephone.

"It's me and they're on their way over. No, I was careful. I'll take care of the deaf chick and her two friends. Don't worry, I promise you I won't screw this up like Miranda."

_Click. _

* * *

"You've made the connection too, huh?" Cayleigh asked looking down at the photograph.

"Mercedes is Lowry's daughter, how come I didn't see it earlier?" Myles mused.

"We all missed it," she replied. "Here's King's Market."

"Sure looks like a friendly place," Bobby remarked sarcastically, as he parked the car.

"Something doesn't feel right," Myles said.

"Thanks for the stating the obvious, Wonder-boy," Cayleigh replied, grinning.

They walked up the step and opened the front door as the chime gently rang.

"Hello?" Cayleigh called out.

"No one's home," Myles replied, keeping one hand close to his gun and the other close to Cayleigh.

"Thanks for trying to protect me Myles, but I can take care of myself," she said stiffly.

Just as she said that, the two of them heard a loud crash from the aisle beside them.

"Bobby," Cayleigh whispered in horror.

She rounded the corned and found him lying in the middle of the aisle unconscious. Shaking him gently, he stirred for a brief second and then remained still again. Cayleigh helped him roll over onto his back and could now visibly see the gash on his forehead. There was a second crash this time near the back door. Getting up from the aisle, she headed towards the back of the store. She found Myles unconscious by the door in the same manner as Bobby. Panic coursed through her veins as she turned around and was greet by a familiar face.

"Thank God, you're Will right, Bobby's friend?"

He had a smirk on his face as he gingerly took the gun out of Cayleigh's grasp.

"No, no, you can't be…"

Backing up as far as she could, Cayleigh began a mad dash out of the store. She whipped out her cell phone and began to dial Tara's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tara, Will is after me. Bobby and Myles are…"

"Hello? Cayleigh, Cayleigh are you there?"

Will turned off the phone and crushed it under his foot.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	33. Rescue Me

**A/N: Glad you're enjoying this Ahava :) **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Rescue Me  
**

Darkness settled over the room as she desperately tried to twist her hands free from her restraints. She could only see a faint light illuminating the top of the stairway and a figure slumped against the wall. Hearing footsteps from above, she felt a chilly breeze swept across the concrete floor followed by a subtle buzzing noise. An intense turquoise light filled the room as she instinctively closed her eyes. After a few seconds her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she focused in on Will sitting at the bottom step.

"Hello, Cayleigh is it?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Silent treatment, I guess, I deserved that."

Looking across the room, she noticed that the figure she saw in the shadows was in fact Bobby. The gash on his forehead was now covered with a bandage.

"He obviously really loves you, but then again whatever Bobby wants he gets."

"Why did you kill all those people? They didn't do anything to you," Cayleigh said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"They had something that I could never have," Will replied, narrowing his eyes.

He pulled out a small locket and gently grazed his fingers over the intricate designs on the cover. Walking over to where Cayleigh was, he sat down and opened it revealing a black and white picture of a young woman.

"Dawn was my everything and some bastard took her away from me. He turned her into a whore and killed her! But what really takes the cake is that Bobby promised me he'd find Dawn's killer and bring him to justice. The guy walked off with a slap on the wrist."

"She wasn't murdered," Bobby murmured softly. "I tried to tell you."

"Liar!" Will yelled, spinning around. "You're a liar!"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Will took out a gun and pressed it to Bobby's temple. Bobby flinched at the contact of the weapon.

"I want you to suffer the way Dawn suffered," Will said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't going to bring her back," Cayleigh said, trying to reason with him. "She wouldn't want you to hurt people because of her."

"Shut-up or I'll make sure Myles, Jack and everyone you care about share Bobby's fate. So, _mate_, any last words?"

Cayleigh looked up and her eyes met with Bobby's. Tears began falling freely down her cheeks as she kept her eyes locked with his. All she could do was watch Will as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

" Tara do you have anything?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"No I don't," she replied, typing furiously away at her computer.

"God, please let them be okay, please," Lucy began to pray.

"Wait a minute, who did Cayleigh say was after her?" asked D.

"Will," said Tara, still not looking up from her screen.

"Bobby mentioned something about meeting a friend when he went with Myles and Cayleigh to see Banks' body."

"Will DeLauro," Tara exclaimed. "I remember that too, but he's with forensics."

D gave Tara a glance which she immediately dismissed by shaking her head.

"No, he would never… I know the guy."

" Tara, maybe you thought you knew the guy."

"Howie just paged me, he said he saw Bobby's car outside of a market not too far from here," Sue announced.

" Tara, I want a team to back me up," D said in a serious tone.

"Where are you going?" asked Sue.

"I can't sit here and wait, knowing that someone is doing God knows what…" he paused to take in a deep breath.

"I'm coming with you," replied Sue.

"No, Jack will kill me if I did that. Besides if anything happens to me…"

"Don't say that," said Sue firmly. "Just be careful."

"I will," D replied resolutely. "Sue, I'll find them."

The way he said the last part of his sentence sounded as if D was still trying to convince himself that. Lucy, Tara and Sue watched as he left and the three of them looked at the empty desks surrounding them.

"Please let them okay," said Sue, mainly to herself.

Levi whined softly to Sue's request and nudged his head against her leg as if to tell her everything would be alright.

"I hope you're right, Levi."

* * *

**_TBC_**


	34. Forgiveness

**A/N: Well, since you asked SO politely, here's another chapter. I just want to give a friendly reminder about the warning. This chapter has a few swear words. Try not to be too offended :) **

* * *

**Chapter 34: Forgiveness**

_"Will, I'm so sorry," Bobby said softly, trying to comfort his friend._

_ "I could have done something, you know if I didn't go to that stupid bar."_

_ "None of this is your fault."_

_ "I wish it were that simple."_

_ "I'm going to find whoever that did this to Dawn."_

_ "Thanks, Bobby, you're a true friend."_

_ "No worries, mate, I'm just doing my job."_

_ "Can I give you a word of advice?"_

_ "Sure, what is it?"_

_ "When you find her, don't ever let her go."_

Those words echoed in his mind when the coldness of the barrel touched his temple. The vagueness of the pronoun 'her' puzzled Bobby yet he had never asked Will what his advice had meant. Bobby was pretty sure he heard the trigger being pulled but the sound wasn't followed by a bullet shattering his skull. Breathing raggedly, Bobby looked up at Will who was now fidgeting with the gun.

"Stupid, fucking gun," Will cussed under his breath.

Seizing this opportunity, Bobby knocked Will off his feet by kicking the side of his knees. The gun clattered noisily onto the ground next to Cayleigh.

"You son of a bitch," yelled Will as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Will grabbed Bobby by his shoulders and kicked him a numerous times in the stomach.

"You should have…"

It was the sound of sirens that cut Will off. Before Cayleigh could finish untying herself, Will took off out the backdoor. As the ropes loosened and fell to the ground, she rushed to Bobby's side and steadied him as he got to his feet.

"Find Myles, I'll take care of Will," he said.

"Bobby, I can't leave y…"

"Go. Don't worry about me," he said, topping it off with his famous grin.

She was about to say something else but was stopped by Bobby who shook his head. Giving him one last reassuring look and a loving kiss on the cheek, she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Will stood out, silhouetted by the setting sun as fiery embers flared across the deepening sky. Bobby remembered the kind of man Will used to be and almost felt guilty for what had happened to one of his closest friends. Not being able to give him the closure he needed after losing the love of his life. Even though Bobby knew in his heart, he had done everything he could do, it just wasn't enough. That was the story of his life, never being good enough, for Darcy, Cayleigh and his father. His relationship with his dad was improving, but ever since he was a little boy there was never a strong male figure in his life and the only other person he has ever looked up to was Wes. Although losing Wes was a painful experience, losing Will proved to be even more devastating to Bobby somehow. The mere thought of knowing that his friend had killed innocent people and destroyed families should have caused his blood to boil, but instead Bobby felt deep sympathy for Will. Reaching the top of the building should have been challenging but something inside of him pushed him up and watching Will made Bobby realize maybe he can make things right.

"What do you want?" Will asked, not bothering to look at who had joined him on the roof.

Without answering his question, Bobby walked towards Will and sat down beside him. They sat in silence before Bobby spoke in a soft but steady voice.

"Don't do this, Will."

"You want me dead. Just admit it, you would have loved to strangle me with you bare hands."

"I can't say that thought never crossed my mind."

Will chuckled softly looking over the edge of the building where two police cars had now congregated.

"I hope that deaf girl and your other two lady friends are okay."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's just say, if I had the gun with no bullets that would mean someone else has the loaded one."

"If you so much as lay a finger on them, I'll…" Bobby's voice trailed off as he composed himself.

"You'll what, kill me?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what were you going say?" Will challenged, finally turning to face Bobby.

"Look," said Bobby cautiously. "We can work something out."

"You really think they are going to listen to you? I murdered people if you haven't forgotten but nice try, I mean you tell this to all the criminals. You know, give them a false sense of hope. They aren't going to treat me differently."

"But I'm treating you differently because I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself."

"You always cracked me up with your religious antics," Will said laughing cynically.

"It's the truth, Will and you already know you can't run away from that."

"That's where you're wrong, Manning."

Placing a firm hand on Will's shoulder, Bobby stared straight into his eyes.

"What happened to the man that I once dreamed that I would one day become? The man who taught me that forgiveness is the only way to move on in life. The man that said that you have to own up to the mistakes you make," he said, his voice shaking. There was a long and uncomfortable pause between them and for a moment Bobby saw a flicker in his friend's eye but it quickly vanished.

"He's gone," Will replied hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

"No, Will!"

It all happened in slow motion as Will pushed himself off the edge as only a single tear managed to escape Bobby's eye.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	35. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: Just a few chapters to go:)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Anywhere But Here  
**

" Tara, come quick," Sue said urgently, tightly holding onto her blackberry.

Nearly jumping out of her seat, Tara rushed to Sue's side reading the words coming across the screen.

_Please please help me please you have to help. I'm in the park by the Hoover Building. He is after me please. _

Sue looked up at Tara and the two women went for their coats.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked.

"Out," replied Tara curtly. "Can't let the boys have all the fun."

The look Lucy gave Sue broke Sue's heart, it wasn't easy being the only person left behind. Sue rested a hand on Lucy's arm and squeezed it.

"We'll be back," Sue reassured her friend.

Lucy brought her index finger to her lips with her left hand in a fist and then opened her hand, her right palm touching her fist.

"I promise," said Sue repeating the sign.

Tugging on Levi's leash, Sue followed Tara out. There was a park just across the street and the pair spilt up, trying to cover as much ground as possible. The weather had become cold all of the sudden with the setting sun, not helping with the search.

"I don't see anyone," Tara said exasperatedly to herself. "Sue?"

When she was greeted by silence, Tara slowly reached for her gun.

"Sue? Sue?" she began calling out.

Tara suddenly remembered even if Sue was around, she wouldn't be able to hear anyway. From the corner of her eye, Tara saw rustling from the bushes and slowly crept in that direction until she saw a golden tail wagging in the air. She let out a deep breath and returned the gun to the holster.

" Tara, you scared me," Sue exclaimed when she turned around.

"Sorry, I tried calling your name…"

The smile on Tara's face turned into an expression of remorse.

"It's okay," replied Sue. "I didn't find anyone."

"Me neither."

Suddenly, Levi took off in a sprint dragging Sue along with him but after just a few seconds she let go of his leash. Falling onto the grass, Sue got up and dusted herself off with help from Tara.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sue replied irritably. "I've got to teach him to stop doing that."

Tara smirked at Sue's comment but was horrified to hear a gun go off not far from where they were standing.

* * *

She wasn't sure how to approach him let alone what to say to him, but it didn't take her long to realize that he needed someone to comfort him more than anything. And that thought alone scared her, scared her to the core of her being. Her heart ached for him knowing that she could never understand the pain he was going through, of losing a friend, of being disappointed again. She was now standing next him and hesitantly reached out for his hand, which he squeezed gratefully.

"I should hate him," he said in a low voice.

"He's your friend and you cared about him."

"So what?" he snapped, letting go of her hand. "He chose the coward's way out just like Dawn did. Just like everyone did."

"I-I…"

"You don't know what to say to me, do you?"

The coldness in his tone sent shivers down her spine and she swallowed hard to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"No I don't, in fact, it scares me, Bobby," she said.

When he didn't reply, she walked around him until she faced him and just let his eyes look intently into her own.

"I know people have disappointed you. I know I have and I can't speak for everyone else but a special someone taught me that you have to own up to the mistakes you make."

He smiled briefly before falling into her arms, letting the darkness take over his senses.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	36. Case Closed

**A/N: Okay, I did it again. I've neglected my poor little story. I'm terribly sorry. I know that doesn't mean much anymore because I've said it so many times but I am. It's the the most wonderful time of the year! Yes, you've guessed it. It's final exam season! So that's what I've been doing and I have three more to go by the end of this week. So expect the last chapter up before Christmas. That's the hope. Anyhow, enjoy! Thanks Ahava for sticking with me. I'll read your stories during the break, it's the least I can do for such an amazing reviewer :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Case Closed  
**

"They both have only minor concussions, so I can release Agent Leland as early as tomorrow morning," Dr. Shuler explained before pausing for a moment. "Agent Manning has an extensive amount of bruising, but nothing time won't heal."

"We're really running up a long bill aren't we?" Cayleigh asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess this is where all hard-earned tax-payer money goes to," replied Dr. Shuler.

She gave him a weak smile and asked, "Can I see them?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

Giving her a nod of his head, Dr. Shuler then left to deal with another patient. She rubbed her hands together and stood up as Lucy came running towards her.

"Oh thank God you're okay," Lucy exclaimed giving Cayleigh a hug. "I was so worried. How are the boys?"

"They're alright. I was just going to go see how they were doing, what to join me?"

Lucy just nodded her head, giving a sigh of relief when they walked into the room.

"Hey," Cayleigh said, softly knocking on the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bobby asked. "Luce, you didn't have to come all the way here to see me."

"I had to make sure you guys were alright with my own eyes. I'm not too sure if I want to ask what happened."

Bobby gave Cayleigh a look and she frowned.

"Where's D?" asked Lucy, filling the silence with her question.

"I thought he was back at the bullpen," Bobby replied.

"He was, but Howie saw your car parked in front of the store so he came after you guys with reinforcements."

"I didn't see him there," Cayleigh said, her voice filled with concern.

"I can't take this anymore," Lucy said sinking into a chair.

She buried her head into her hands and began to cry.

"First Jack, then you and Myles, D and now Tara and Sue…"

"Tara and Sue?"

"Sue got a message on her Blackberry."

"Saying?"

"I don't know! Tara said something about going to a park," Lucy stopped speaking to wipe away more tears.

"Oh my God, Will said that since the gun he had was empty…" Bobby couldn't even bring himself to say anymore.

* * *

"Sue, stay here," Tara whispered, cautiously taking in her surroundings.

Nodding her head in response, Sue crouched down behind the tree while keeping Tara's retreating figure in sight. Tara looked back for a brief moment and then continued forward, holding her gun close to her body. Taking a deep breath as she rounded the corner, Tara found a young girl cradling Levi in her arms. The girl quickly noticed Tara's presence and stood up, her own gun in her hands.

"I didn't know it was loaded," she said meekly, pointing the revolver in Tara's direction.

"It's okay, but I need you to put the gun down," Tara replied calmly.

The girl furiously shook her head, tightly gripping the weapon in her hands.

"I can't help you if you don't put the gun down," Tara continued to talk. "I want to help you."

"You can't help me, no one can help me," the girl started to mumble incoherently. "It wasn't supposed to be loaded. He said that this wasn't loaded."

Her hands began to tremble and Tara was starting to panic on the inside.

"I'm going to put mine down here," Tara said, gently placing the gun down on the ground beside her. "See, now you can put yours down."

"No, no… I can't, you're going to put me in jail now… I didn't do anything."

Tara slowly took a step forward, her hands visibly shaking now.

"I'm not going to put you in jail, Mercedes, I promise you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I recognize you from a picture," replied Tara. "You're Carolyn Lowry's daughter."

"I don't have any parents. She's not my mom!"

"Yes she is, Mercedes, Will lied to you."

"No, you're lying!"

"I wish I was," Tara said, taking a few more steps closer. "But I'm here to help you."

"Will was the only one that ever helped me. My own parents didn't want me!"

"They couldn't afford to keep you and they tried to give you a better life."

"They didn't try hard enough," Mercedes said bitterly.

Tara was now standing only a couple of feet away from Mercedes and saw that one of her eyes was green the other was brown.

"Will tried to frame you for Banks' murder. He planted your green contact lens at the crime scene."

"You're lying!"

At that moment, D pushed Mercedes from behind and onto the ground but only after she had pulled the trigger. Tara stood there, unable to move. As the bullet whizzed by her head, she wasn't sure if she was still alive.

" Tara, are you okay?" Sue asked worriedly.

"I-I think so," she replied shakily. "Levi!"

At the sound of his name, Levi got up, ran over to the two ladies and was quickly enveloped by their arms.

"Are you two alright?" asked D, resting a hand on Sue's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tara said. "You saved my life."

"All in a days work," he replied smiling.

"I thought you went to help Bobby and Myles," said Sue.

"I was," D said, noticing the concern in Sue's eyes he quickly added, "They're okay, Lucy called me."

Sue sighed in relief as she ruffled Levi's fur.

"I guess it's over," Tara said, watching the cops take Mercedes away. "She's only sixteen."

Tara looked up at D helplessly and let his arm pull her into a hug.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	37. So This Is The End

**A/N: Holy crap. I honestly thought I posted this last chapter. I'm so very sorry. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have kept with my story even if it took me forever to upload it all. Thanks in particular to Pikados for reminding me to post the final chapter and Ahava96 for all the encouragement. Honourable mentions are also awarded to taylorbabygirl, France, Kate, Nice Huntress, The ORIGINAL Spanish John, Laurie, hetoy92, nedfan, Kylie Anderson, colby, sharon, KatyRose, Shaylee, Seren Lunar Echo, jesus-chick, kutebloo, TehRoyalFoShizzleness, Jackhas6pack, elfylebanese and rimshawsgirl.**

**I might write a sequel, we'll have to see, because I kind of end it at an awkward place. I wrote this years ago (the awful writing style is a dead giveaway) and I have to get reacquainted with all the characters before I'll attempt it. And since I'm so busy, I don't know if it's possible. But you never know, so thanks again for reading and hopefully I'll be back with more fics!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: So This Is The End**

Silence filled the room like a thick cloud, blanketing everyone

Silence filled the room like a thick cloud, blanketing everyone. It was a comfortable silence though and it was better than filling it with empty words. Nobody had moved from where they were sitting for the past hour, almost completely still like statues in black. Myles shifted in his seat to look at his watch as did Lucy and Sue. They exchanged a quick glance and fell back to their original position as Jack walked through the door. He was released from the hospital just a few short days ago although Mrs. Hudson and the entire gang insisted that he had refrained from coming back to work for a couple more days. But today was different, today was going to be excruciating long and Jack needed to be here, for his friend. He was carrying a bouquet of peach roses, his grandmother's favourites, and handed them to Bobby. He placed the flowers down on his desk and gave Jack a hug. They didn't cry but it was evident that they were just holding all of their emotions in. Letting go, Jack stood beside his mother and took her hand.

"Has dad called?" he asked in a whisper.

"No," his mother said curtly.

"Oh."

Jack patted her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Where's Cayleigh?"

"She'll be here in a minute," Jack replied. "She had something to do."

* * *

"Miss Ryder," Fr. Reilly said in a kind voice. "We have to get ready for this afternoon."

"I know, just one more minute," she replied, fixing the flowers that were placed on the gravestone.

The wind blew a calm breeze across Cayleigh's face. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she would have done if Kim was the one who was lying lifelessly on the side of a creek and not Genevieve.

"For someone who never knew her, you seem to care a lot about this little girl," said Fr. Reilly interrupting her thoughts.

"Everyone deserves to have a proper funeral, besides she doesn't have anyone," she said.

"Well, you're here aren't you?"

Cayleigh smiled at his comment and stood up.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Oh, I'm always right, remember I've got connections," Fr. Reilly replied with a twinkle in his eye. "We should get going. Don't want to delay the flight of an angel."

* * *

"Bobby, dear, is that you?"

Turning around at the soft sound of a woman's voice, Bobby smiled and walked over to her.

"Mrs. DeLauro," he said as the smile on his face quickly faded. "I-I'm so sorry."

She was stunning woman, sandy blond hair pulled back in a clip and warm brown eyes. The way she composed herself surprised Bobby. Her eyes seemed void of any emotion and her lips were pursed into a thin red line.

"You don't need to be sorry," she replied, before adding. "I'm glad you came."

She turned away before he could reply, leaving him to join her friends. Closing his eyes, he gave into tears. He felt a devastating sadness fill him but on top of all the sadness there was an anger that terrified even himself. All of that was washed away by the gently touch of a hand on his arm. Blue eyes stared up at him and before he could even register what he was feeling, he kissed gently her on the cheek as he drew her into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

Cayleigh pulled away from him and ran her hand down his cheek. Without saying a word, she took his hand and led him out of the church. Taking one last look behind him, Bobby thought he saw Will leaning against the side of the doorpost. Will seemingly waved goodbye and backed away before disappearing. As Bobby turned around to face Cayleigh, he noticed the confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He waited a moment and flashed his famous grin before answering.

"I am now."

* * *

_**Fin for now  
**_


End file.
